The Prince's Bride
by adorhauer
Summary: Rose is forced to leave her home in the Iron Hills to wed the prince of Erebor- whom she has never met. Arriving before the great city, she finds herself wrapped up in the expectations and standards of the people of Erebor and struggles to become accustomed to her new life. Lots of romance and adventure as well as sexual content.
1. Destiny Revealed

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you for reading. I don't ask for reviews, mainly because I write for the fun of it and am not looking for anyone else's approval (not to sound too harsh). It's worth mentioning that in this particular story line although Smaug never invaded Erebor, the battle of Moria still took place- allowing Thorin to keep his title of Oakenshield. Other than that I am trying my best to keep it as similar to Tolkien's world of Middle Earth as possible. I have a good chunk of the story written, but will be constantly updating and editing as I see fit. Enjoy!**

_Years after the Battle of Moria, Thorin returned to live deep within the Lonely Mountain and the great city of Erebor. Eventually it came time for the young prince to take a bride, as was traditional in the line of Durin in order to extend the bloodline. Though many women lined up for the honor of his hand in marriage, none seemed to Thorin nor his grandfather Thror to be the right match. Finally, King Thror- who was greatly displeased that his grandson hadn't taken to any of the women in Erebor- made the decision for him..._

Rose drew in a deep breath, trying to steady herself against the frame of the desk. She fumbled with the tiny floral clasps adorning her dark hair in a desperate attempt to keep her mind off of what she was getting ready to do. Looking at herself in the mirror wasn't helping at all. The servants had to wake her in the early hours of that summer morning in the hopes of getting her bathed and ready long before needing to depart. Under the masculine robes- a disguise to protect her from any dangers she may encounter on her journey- was a silk dress the color of the night sky when the moon was highest in the clouds. The wretched thing was very uncomfortable; the lace of the fabric itched and irritated her skin, and the neckline dipped lower than what would be deemed appropriate under any other circumstance. Her corset was another matter of its own.

The moment the straps were tied constrictingly around her rib cage, Rose was forced to hold her breath and refrain from bending over lest the horrible torture device snap and cut her in two. It took several hours for her to appear as if she wasn't being suffocated to death. Clearly she was expected to make quite an impression that day.

Her heart pounded deep in her chest. The sound drummed in her ears and seemed to echo off the walls, only proving to worsen her nervous state. Trying her best to hide her trembling hands beneath the sleeves of her dress, she turned in her seat- looking very stiff and having to sit up as straight as she could thanks to the corset- to face the stout dwarf standing behind her.

"I don't understand..." she began hesitantly.  
The dwarf appraised her slowly, clucking her tongue before stepping forward. Her mother always wanted to see Rose in something other than her play clothes, and it was clear that she relished every moment of it. The young dwarf princess that sat at the old vanity table hardly looked like her daughter at all- it seemed like she had stepped into a dream too good to be true. Tucking a loose strand of the child's hair in place, she smiled to reassure her.

"It may not make sense right now...but what you're doing is very important to our people."  
"I hardly see how an arranged marriage could ever benefit the Iron Hills." Rose stood slowly, wincing at the sharp pain she felt in her feet. These tight slippers would be the death of her. She looked up at her mother, who sighed in exasperation.  
"You are the daughter of Dain Ironfoot, Primrose." she said sharply. "Your betrothal to the young prince of Erebor would unite our kingdoms and make a stronger alliance in the race of dwarves! This wedding will be one the most historic of our kind- I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation."

Rose scoffed and walked over to her bed. Her clothes had already been packed, and much to her disappointment she could see that almost her entire wardrobe had been updated to silk robes and fancy dresses- garments that a queen would wear. Trailing a finger down the red satin material of a dress near the top of the pile, she couldn't help but tear up slightly. It was only a week ago that she was free to do as she chose. If she stepped out in trousers and a male dwarf's shirt, it wouldn't be given a second thought.

But then the truth was revealed of the role she was expected to play in their society. Her father had only just returned from his journey to Erebor and the great meeting that was held to negotiate trade and other matters that bored Rose to death (She never did much care for politics or other issues that were in fact immensely important, and to tell the truth she was glad that she would never have to worry about it). The moment he returned, any greeting that she tried to give her father fell on deaf ears. He pulled his wife into their chambers, and before long there were shouts from within. It was several hours before either emerged, and both looked very annoyed with the other. That was when they told her.

In just a week, she would be sent to Erebor and wed to their prince, Thorin Oakenshield. Rose could feel her world being ripped from under her feet at hearing her parents' final decision. For days she had cried herself to sleep until finally the tears wouldn't come. She felt as if she were being punished- having to be sent away to a foreign place full of strangers. Having to marry a dwarf she didn't even know. None of this was fair.

"Why did it have to be me?" she demanded as a tear rand down her cheek. "I didn't ask for any of this!"  
Her mother walked to her side and held her firmly in her arms.  
"I know, darling..." she said sadly. "But it's destiny. Be patient, love- things will work out in the end. I'm sure of it."  
A few sobs escaped Rose's lips before she regained her composure.  
"But...what if they don't like me? What if he doesn't like me?" The thought of being wed to a stranger was hard enough to bear. The thought of being wed to someone who despised her was even worse. Her mother wiped a stray tear away with her finger, smiling down at her reassuringly.

"He would be a fool to think any less of you than the amazing dwarf you are. And Thorin Oakenshield is no fool." Hearing his name made Rose blush despite herself. Her mother patted her cheek lightly and paused. "We still need to put on your beard."  
Rose sighed. "Is it really necessary?" Her mother straightened, and Rose knew a lecture would ensue.  
"You know the rules, Primrose. Beyond our borders, we are required to dress as men. It's for your own-"  
"My own protection. Yes, I know." For the next half hour, three servants worked to attach the false hair to her chin. Rose had to refrain from pulling away or scratching at the scruffy facial hair that now lined her face. Her mother, who had been pacing just behind and overseeing the progress of this arduous task, tried not to laugh as she once again pulled her daughter into her arms in approval.  
"You've grown so quickly..."

Rose stifled another sob that threatened to reveal itself. Even though her mother was always scolding and lecturing her over small things that hardly mattered, Rose knew she would soon miss it after long. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and closed her eyes. A loud knock at the door caused the embracing women to turn. Slowly stepping into the room was a dwarf that looked as if he had been ordered to carry out a death sentence. Dain Ironfoot was greatly saddened at the sight of his only daughter dressed in her robes and getting ready to leave his home forever. He did his best to conceal his emotions behind a half-hearted smile.

"It is time, child." he said with finality. Rose stepped forward, careful not to trip on her dress, and fell into her father's arms.  
"I'll miss you, daddy." Her voice was muffled against the fabric of Dain's robes.  
It had been decades since she had used his favorite nickname. His mind's eye flashed to the past, and he could see the tiny dwarf covered in dirt with tears in her eyes as she showed him her latest scar.

_Bending forward and scooping her up in his arms, he inspected the damage carefully._  
_"What happened, Prim?" _  
_"I was climbing a tree and fell." She buried her tear-stained face in his shoulder. Smiling gently at his daughter, he kissed the mark and began to wrap it in bandages._  
_"We could've used a warrior like you in battle." She suppressed a giggle, still in the phase of thinking it childish to laugh at something her parent said. After his work was done, the little girl hugged his neck tightly before scrambling out of his arms. She didn't want the other children to see that she actually showed affection towards her father._  
_"Thank you, daddy!" she called before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight._

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his Prim loosened her grip on his vest. Letting out a gruff sigh, he took her arm and led her down the dark corridors as servants gathered her belongings into bags.

As they approached the guard, Rose paused hesitantly. Thirty dwarves dressed in full armor had gathered around the small pony that would take her on the greatest journey of her life. In order to ensure that she wouldn't stand out in the crowd, several others were ordered to ride ponies as well. She turned and gave her mother and father one last kiss goodbye before ascending her steed.

"We will arrive shortly before the wedding," her mother said in her ear. "Until then, just try and get used to things."  
"We love you so much," her father said as he came forward for one final embrace. "I know you will make us proud."

With an effort Rose managed to mount her pony without damaging her robes. She felt her body lurch back as the horse began to trot forward, neighing merrily as the sun shone down on its face. Turning to catch one last glimpse of her parents, she looked back to see the two holding one another and waving sadly as their daughter left the refuge of the Iron Hills.


	2. Your New Home

**A/N: Me again. I forgot to mention that yes, I know Thrain and Thror were killed by Azog or in the Necromancer's lair, but I wanted to spare them and show (in my mind) how I viewed the two before they were corrupted by gold and greed. Also, I just can't ever imagine feminine beards being considered "attractive" to any sort of guy- so I compromised. Hopefully that will clear up any confusion at this point. Anyway, back to the story:**

Rose's journey was short lived. Being so close in proximity, it took no time at all for the group to travel across the plains and through the valley that lay between her old home and her new one. The group had little to no difficulty (other than a stray pony stopping for want of grass to graze), and despite her parent's worst fears Rose saw no sign of danger anywhere. Soon a single, solitary peak came closer and closer into view, and within an hour they were huddled in a tight circle- with Rose in the middle, of course- before the entrance to the city of Erebor.

Rose was amazed at the great gate that stood before her. Two giant dwarfs made of stone were positioned at each side of the doors with their axes held tightly in a defensive stance. One of her guards sounded his horn, tearing through the silence like a knife. Opening just enough to let her company pass, the guard slipped through with ease and allowed Rose to finally dismount her pony. The moment her feet touched the ground, she was immediately taken to a private room with two young girls waiting to remove her robes and, to her relief, the scraggly beard that clung to her face. The servants began their task, careful not to damage the beautiful dress that lay hidden beneath. After her clasps had been re-adjusted and everything was in place, they stepped back and appraised her.

"You look lovely, my lady." said one, making an effort to keep her eyes to the floor. The other nodded vigorously in agreement. "Prince Thorin is very lucky."  
"Please, call me Rose," she said, reminded of how much she hated formalities. "Or Prim, if you like that better." Her handmaidens looked up in surprise. The first smiled sweetly and nodded.  
"As you wish, Princess Rose."

After a brief moment they turned to leave, stopping short at Rose's insistence.  
"My future husband," she said nervously, "what is he like?" She felt slightly embarrassed at having to ask what her own fiance was like, but Rose didn't want to wait to find out. It would be better to go in having some sort of an idea as to what he would say or how he would react upon seeing her. The girls exchanged a brief glance, clearly unsure of what to say. "He's a great warrior," the first started.

"Yes," said the other, "He will be a great king someday. And you his queen."  
Again they turned, as if that would tell her all she needed to know about Thorin Oakenshield. With few other options, there was nothing more Rose could do but to follow them into the great throne room to find out herself what he was like.

Walking through the halls made her feel more lonely than before. There was no sunlight, only dark caves and taverns filled with dwarves busying themselves with their work. A few stopped to gawk at the girl as she passed, causing her cheeks to turn crimson red. Rose tried her best to ignore the fact that most of her cleavage was on full display and continued to match the pace of her servants until finally they stood at the entrance to the biggest room in Erebor.

It took most of her willpower to keep from running in the other direction. A long, narrow bridge led to the center of the room, where a great throne stood. Seated on it was an old dwarf clothed in shinning armor, clutching the arms of his chair with great authority; King Thror of Erebor. To his left stood a dwarf Rose guessed to be his son, Prince Thrain- she noticed a deep gash that started above one eyebrow and trailed to the middle of his cheek, made famous and spoken of at numerous dinner parties as his trademark and souvenir from battle. Despite his gentle smile, it added a menacing look to his features. And to the king's right was none other than her fiance.

Thorin wore a simple tunic that accented his muscles, the same color as her dress, Rose noticed ("Small wonder mother had insisted upon me wearing this," she thought). His long hair was thrown behind his shoulders and his beard had been trimmed and well kempt. He stood with his back straight and shoulders squared, looking regal yet expectant- as if he were bracing himself to be hit. Rose looked into his expressionless face, wondering what could be going on in his head.

* * *

Upon seeing his future bride approaching, a small band of servants behind her and tending to her dress, Thorin took a step forward in anticipation. He could see his grandfather in the corner of his eye beaming down at the young girl, giving her courage to keep moving forward. Thror was a gentle dwarf, when he wasn't in battle, and it didn't surprise Thorin at all that he was being so kind. Thorin then noticed the girl's midnight blue gown, and for a fraction of a second his eyes lingered on the low neckline that revealed her breasts. Before anyone had seen, he looked up at her face and tried to hold her gaze.

She looked fairer than he previously had imagined, he admitted to himself. She had a small frame, unlike most of the dwarf women residing in the mountain. Her light brown hair was pinned in loose curls with the scent of flowers cascading off of her body. Thorin relaxed a bit as he took in her presence.  
Finally, the girl stopped in front of him and everyone held their breath. Thorin stood a head taller than her, gazing down as if he were looking at a small child. The room was silent except for the distant hammering of the miners in the caves below. Bowing his head slightly, the prince began to speak.

"Lady Primrose," he said in a deep voice that almost made her jump out of her skin. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"Your Majesty," she said with a curtsy. She chanced a risk at meeting his gaze. "Rose will do." He nodded absent-mindedly.  
"You may call me Thorin." There was a slight pause.  
"I have fought many battles with your father," he continued in an attempt to make casual conversation despite the numerous eyes that were fixed on the two. "He is a great warrior."  
"I see..."

Just the mention of Dain made Rose's heart ache with longing, now reminded that she could never return to the Iron Hills and call them her home. She made her best effort to hide her tears from the prince, who didn't seemed to understand what was going through her head. From off to the side, Rose could hear someone clearing their throat. Thorin glanced up to see his grandfather raising his brows- he was giving him a message. Realization dawned on his face and Thorin took her hand in his, gently lifting it to his lips.

"Welcome to Erebor; your new home."

The words came out as if they had been previously recited. Unsure of what to do, she gave a small curtsy and thanked him. A moment later one of the servants came forward, and taking her arm, whispered "We will show you to your chambers, my lady." Rose curtsied again for the King and two princes, who bowed in return, and was led out of the throne room into the halls of the city.  
"Well done, lad!" she heard a voice echo off the walls behind her.

* * *

"This is your temporary room." a servant said as he held the door for her. She carefully stepped inside. "We will move your belongings here until the wedding night."

A tinge of fear shot up her spine, causing her heart to buck against her rib cage. It hadn't occurred to Rose that after the wedding, she would have to bed the prince. She turned to the servant, abashedly thanking him for his service- but he had vanished, leaving her to her thoughts.  
Rose plopped into her new bed, scanning the room. It was much larger than her old room- the vanity table was twice as big, with tiny figures carved in the wood that appeared to be dancing. An empty closet stood in the far corner of the room. Other than the giant canopy bed, those were the only pieces of furniture. She lay her head on the soft pillows and began to think about all that had happened that day.

Today had been on of the most exhausting days of her life. She couldn't believe that only a few hours ago she had been in the Iron Hills with her family. Now she was left to her own devices in a strange underground city expected to marry a prince! More than that, she was supposed to sleep with him the night of their wedding! That thought alone sent another nervous jolt running through her body. Rose sat upright immediately.  
She couldn't do this.

She was barely of age. She had hardly been listening when her mother tried having "the talk" with her, and now she was starting to wish she had paid more attention. Rose looked down to see her hands start to tremble.

"It'll be okay," she said to herself, closing her eyes tightly. She laid back in the bed and used the relaxation techniques she had taught herself when she needed to get her mind away from something. Breathing in a slow rhythm, Rose started to count in her head.  
"One, two, three, four," she thought, breathing in as much as she could. She paused for two counts and started to exhale. "One, two, three, four..."

* * *

"Your highness," came a small voice at the door. A handmaiden poked her head through the frame curiously. Rubbing her eyes, Rose sat up wondering how long she had been sleeping. There were no windows, and no way of telling how much time had passed.

"Dinner has almost been prepared; I was instructed to help you change."  
It wasn't long before Rose was dressed in proper dinner clothes (thankful that her breasts had been concealed once more) and headed for the dinning hall. As she entered, every dwarf seated at the long table stood and bowed in respect. Thorin sat at the furthest end of the table, alongside his father and grandfather. He looked to be more at ease than their first encounter. She took her place beside her prince and stood, waiting for the order. King Thror made a gesture with his arms and everyone was seated.

"Tonight, we welcome the lovely Lady Primrose of the Iron Hills," Thror announced regally. He was met with several nods and grunts of approval. "Soon to wed our very own Prince Thorin." Thror held up his goblet before the couple and beamed. Everyone quickly followed suit, cheering and shouting their praise. The feast was started even before the king could sit. Everywhere food had begun to be tossed back and forth. Dwarves stuffed their mouths with every kind of food they could find within arm's reach, laughing boisterously and inhaling as much ale as possible.

Thorin was no different, picking up a large boar's leg with his hands and shoving it in between his teeth fiercly. Rose was used to this kind of behavior from her own kin- dwarves rarely ever used their table manners. She calmly picked up her fork and knife and speared a small piece of chicken on her plate. It was one thing for a male dwarf to eat and belch and drink as he pleased; it was a different matter entirely when a female dwarf was concerned. The prince watched her with great curiosity. She took small bites, pausing every now and then to wipe her lips with a napkin or to take dainty sips from her goblet.

"Do you eat like this often?" he asked. "Or just when in the halls of strangers?" Rose took another sip of wine before speaking.  
"Until this day I have never been outside of the borders of my home."  
Thorin nodded. "I thought as much. Still, there is no place that could compare with our great city- not even the Iron Hills."  
Rose looked up, visibly effected by his words. "If it weren't for the Iron Hills, your great city would've been overcome by orcs all those years ago." The words came out more harshly than she intended, but she didn't regret saying them. How dare this prince sit here and insult her homeland, right in front of her?

"If anything, the Iron dwarves did nothing but hinder our advances," Thorin said angrily. "We could've won twice as quickly had they not interfered."

"Such big talk for one who hides like a coward underneath a mountain."  
Thorin's head snapped up at her statement. He pointed a finger at her threateningly. "You should learn very quickly where your place is before that mouth of yours gets you into trouble."  
"I know my place," she said, glaring up at her fiance. "It's back home with my own family." With that, Rose stood from her spot at the table and stormed out of the dinning hall, leaving Thorin fuming in her wake.


	3. Apologies

"What did you do to anger her so?"  
Thror stood in the empty throne room, looking down at his grandson intently. No one else had noticed the heated discussion between the two, and how the princess furiously made her leave- wiping tears from her eyes as she went. As soon as the feast had ended, he demanded Thorin to meet him in private when everyone had gone to bed. Thorin's anger swelled deep in his chest at the accusation. The king turned to pace as he listened carefully at what had happened. Once Thorin had finished, he stopped in front of the prince.

"It was not I who insulted all of Erebor!" he concluded.  
"But it was," said the king. He watched as the young prince's brows shot up in surprise. Thror sighed. "Thorin, you are a prince- you represent our entire city. When you insult not only one of our greatest allies, but the homeland of your future queen, it reflects poorly on Erebor."  
Thorin stood in place, unable to think of a clever remark to his grandfather's words. He was right, as much as the young prince hated to admit it. Thinking over what had happened, Thorin realized just how foolish he must have sounded to the girl.

"Thorin, you must understand- she's been forced to forsake her home and family to be wed to someone she has never spoken to."  
"I know..." he managed to say.  
"And the night she meets her soon-to-be-husband, he throws rude comments about her homeland right in her face!"  
"I know!" Thorin was beginning to get annoyed once more. Thror placed a hand on his shoulder before continuing.

"Go to her, lad. You need to apologize for what has happened this evening." Thorin wanted nothing more than to protest, but something in his grandfather's eyes told him it was a battle lost long before it had started. Holding his head up proudly, Thorin turned and marched out of the throne room in search for his bride.

* * *

Rose wiped the angry tears from her eyes. The redness had faded, and her breath had ceased to hitch with every sob she made as the adrenaline slowly began to recede from her veins (without which she would never have made such a bold accusation of the young prince's cowardice). How could Thorin have said such things? And why did she let it get to her? It's not as if she should care about what he thinks... Today had been more than Rose could bear. For a moment she had seriously considered slipping away and escaping for the Iron Hills.

"Won't Mother and Father be surprised," she thought with a tiny smile despite the tears. She could see Dain blinking in shock, too stunned to speak while his wife scolded Rose on travelling with no disguise or leaving so quickly- and on the first day she arrived. The young girl sighed heavily. Of course she would be sent back to Erebor. It seems that the only way out of this marriage is death. In fact, she almost knew what her mother would say if she were here right now. 'You need to be patient and give it time- you've only met him a few hours ago! Surely this was just a case of nerves. You both need to relax.'

Rose patted her eyes with the handkerchief in her hands, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out her favorite nightgown. It was a white, floor length gown with a thin cloth that kept her cool on summer days like this. The sleeves stopped just past her elbows and flared out at the ends. Removing her dress and corset took longer than she would have liked, but it was well worth the effort; being free of those constricting garments did wonders to improve her spirits.

Unpinning her hair was another tricky feat, but she eventually managed to pull every last pin from her head and the majority of her hair was still intact (give or take a strand or two). As each was removed, another thick layer of hair fell onto her shoulders. After the chore was finished, she combed through her tresses and walked lazily to the bed with a yawn. Rose couldn't help feeling safer underneath the thick covers, taking in a shaky breath and closing her eyes. Before she could drift off into slumber, a knock sounded at the door.

"What in middle earth?" she sat up as the door swung open and shut in the same moment. Standing at the foot of her bed managing to look both angry and concerned was Thorin. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at the thin clothing barely concealing the outline of her nipples and drew the covers close to her body, blushing profusely. Thorin cleared his throat before continuing.

"I am sorry to have offended you." Rose looked up, twice as surprised as before. "It was...inconsiderate on my part. The Iron Hills are a great kingdom."  
"And I am sorry to have called you a coward..." she paused to sniffle. Thorin could see the red tint still apparent in her eyes, making him realize just how much his words had affected her.  
"You have been crying." It wasn't a question, but Rose shook her head slowly.  
"I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes more fervently. "It's nothing, really-" The bed sank as Thorin sat beside her. Taking her hand in his for the second time that day, he held it close to his chest. Rose blushed, feeling the steady heart beat drumming below his chest and realizing how muscular he was.

"I understand how difficult it must be for you," he said softly. He held her gaze with his piercing blue eyes, never looking away from her. There she could see the concern where his words had given way. This wasn't some line he had recited before coming to see her- this was how Thorin genuinely felt. She let out another shaky breath as he continued.  
"I will do my best to make your transition easier." Rose nodded appreciatively, wondering where this Thorin had been only hours before.  
"Thank you..." Unsure of what to do next, she found herself staring hypnotically back into his eyes. Those smoky-blue eyes... He smiled warmly until finally having to pull away.

"I must be off to my own bed," Thorin said with a gleam in his eyes. "Father and Grandfather would not approve of me staying in your chambers before we've been properly married."  
Rose smiled sheepishly as the prince faced the door, gathering her wits before he had the chance to take his leave.

"Goodnight, Thorin." she called after him.  
"Goodnight, Rose."

The door shut quietly, leaving Rose alone in her bed. She sat there for a moment trying to process what had just happened. Thorin had apologized to her. She loosened her grip on the sheets and slid further into the blankets, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts wandered. Although she knew he had been wrong to say what he did about her people, she hadn't expected him to actually apologize for it. And in the same moment, she had apologized back. Of course, Rose felt badly for insulting him in the way she had, but that conceited remark about his homeland being better had earned it for him. Her anger began to swell again only to falter at the image of her hand in his, and the warm smile on his lips just before he left. She shook her head quickly, as if the action would erase the thought from her mind.  
"Today has been too strange for words."  
Rose closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thorin removed his tunic, exposing the thick muscles that were once hidden beneath. He threw his blankets aside and dropped himself into bed, his braids still intact. He didn't understand why, but it still bothered him greatly that Rose's eyes had been red from crying so much. Thorin knew he was out of line in denouncing her homelands, but he didn't know what else to say in that moment. It was his odd way of telling her things would be better for her in Erebor. Still the thought had made itself clear that she had wept because he hurt her.

The moment he took her hand in his, an odd spark started to ignite itself inside him. He didn't understand it- the feeling was all but foreign to him. Thorin had never taken a lover before this engagement. He would walk the underground streets of Erebor completely unaware of the female sighs and giggles that followed him. He wasn't fully certain what "love" really felt like, unless the subject was of his father and grandfather- that love was easy to define. It was a strong and proud love that made him glad to be part of the same bloodline. He looked to his relatives for advice and guidance for everything. But this new feeling- this strange burning that swelled in his heart- could that be a different kind of love?

Thorin saw her red eyes in his mind again.  
He was used to slaying orcs and other races on the battlefields; it was almost a second nature to him. But the way she looked so wounded by his words, rather than his sword...it pricked his heart like a thorn. For the rest of the night, Thorin lay awake pondering this new found flame in his chest, wondering what it would mean not only to himself, but to Rose.


	4. Fili and Kili

The following morning, Rose woke to a servant compiling clothes for her to wear and placing them gingerly on the foot of the bed. Upon seeing she had disturbed the princess's sleep, she quickly apologized and bowed several times.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rose insisted, "I needed to wake up anyway. Thank you for the clothes."

The servant backed out of the room bashfully. Rose sighed. She didn't understand why everyone was so formal and proper in front of her. It was almost as if they were afraid she'd sentence them to death if they so much as looked her in the eye. A few minutes later, an older woman appeared with Rose's new corset. It looked very lovely, she'd give it that- the only problem she had was actually putting it on. As much as she sucked in her gut and held her breath, it was still just as painful. The woman ordered her out of her nightgown and told Rose to hold onto the bedpost to steady herself.

"You are very fortunate, highness," she huffed, trying to tie dozens of ribbons in the back. "Not many dwarves are blessed with full bosoms at your age. Prince Thorin will be very pleased."

The maid placed her hands on her hips and admired her handiwork while Rose grimaced in humiliation. She was told far too often how her mother had envied her assets, but hearing a servant woman tell her how pleased Thorin of all people would be was too much. She panted in discomfort and found she couldn't breath as well as before (corsets were still somewhat new to her).

"Now for the dress."  
The woman held it by the shoulders, allowing rose to step into it with ease. Soon she was enveloped in a gold fabric that, much like the one she wore the day prior, had a low neckline. It wasn't nearly as revealing as the blue one, but her cleavage shown more prominently than Rose would have cared for. She was told to take a seat at her vanity mirror as two other dwarves came in to fix her hair. The journey from her bed to the table was a task of its own, and once or twice Rose stumbled and huffed in her constricting garments along the way, but eventually she was seated and the hairdressers carefully took hold of her tresses. They worked the knots out as gently as they could and began piling it on top of her head. As one braided and weaved delicate patterns, the other fastened a small string of pearls in between the strands.

'If every morning is going to be like this, I'll never make it out alive.' Rose thought miserably to herself with her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Once they had finished, she thanked them. They bowed humbly before making their leave, which gave Rose the chance to look in the mirror and admire their work. It wasn't like she hated looking this way- they really knew what they were doing. But Rose didn't see why she had to be so uncomfortable in an already uncomfortable situation. Their talents would be better spent on someone who wanted to look like a queen every day for the rest of their life. Rose felt that she really shouldn't have been entitled to any of their services.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the older woman. She was outside the door talking to someone- or scolding, by the sound of it.

"Let her finish getting ready, young masters."  
Rose made a few last minute adjustments before calling out to the servant. "It's alright, let them enter."  
"Yes, Miss Primrose."

The door opened slightly, and two young dwarves entered her chambers. They were obviously related- she could tell by their similar facial features. However, one was blonde with thick hair and a long mustache that hung from his face in two braids. His nose was rather large, but still she could see he was quite a handsome dwarf. The other had brown hair and a simple beard too short to do anything with. He was much leaner than the first.

"Lady Primrose," said the blonde with a smile. His brunette counterpart stood to his left with a curious expression on his face.  
"Fili," said the blonde.  
"And Kili," said the brunette. They both finished with "At your service!" and took a deep bow. Rose blushed and gave them a curtsy.

"Primrose, at yours." she paused for a moment. "Though I usually just go by Prim or Rose."  
Kili beamed and rushed over to lock her in a bear hug. Rose let out a small gasp as he held her at arm's length, clutching her shoulders a little too tightly.

"You're to be our new Aunt!" he exclaimed. The blonde gave her a soft smile apologetically.  
"Forgive him- my brother tends to forget himself." Kili released her from his grip as Fili stepped forward, opening his arms invitingly. Rose met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his shoulder blades.  
"Aunt Rose," he said cheerfully, getting used to the new name. Leaning back, he studied her face. "You give wonderful hugs." She smiled up at him as Kili plopped into her bed.

"It's quite nice what you've done in here," he commented.  
"Well actually, the servants did most of-"  
"Hey! I know what we should do!" Kili sat up excitedly and took Rose by the hand, looking at Fili as if he should be marveling at the new idea. "How about we show her around the city! Give her a tour of Erebor." He thought for a moment on how funny his last statement was and laughed at himself. Fili nodded in agreement and took her other hand.

"It would be our pleasure, Aunt Prim."  
Before she could respond the two pulled her out of the room and lead her down an endless maze of corridors and hallways. They took her first to the smith halls, then the market place, the kitchens, the caves, and so on. The city was filled with rich jewels and precious gems that Rose had never seen nor heard of before, and at last she witnessed the very thing that made Erebor famous among other peoples of Middle Earth. They came to a great room filled with mounds of gold, rubies, pearls, and countless other treasures piled high to the roof of the mountain. Rose held her breath, walking to the nearest pile and staring in shock.

"They're beautiful," she said in wonder.  
"We've recently added an even greater and rarer gem to our treasure." Fili gave his brother a wink while Rose was distracted. She felt her eyes widen in surprise and gestured to the golden trinkets. "More lovely than this?"  
"She is more lovely than all the gold in Erebor!" Kili proclaimed.

Sudden realization spread across her face. She blushed as the two brothers laughed heartily, feeling very accomplished with themselves. Fili and Kili once again took her hands in theirs as they led her through the rest of the city. Soon they were in the training arena, where dozens of dwarves were practicing their battle maneuvers. Rose noticed one in particular- a dwarf covered in tattoos that cursed and threw insults as his opponent tried to hit him, only to have his attacked blocked and thrown halfway across the stadium.  
Fili whistled in awe.

"Dwalin appears to be on a role this morning." Kili nodded before movement to his left had caught his eye. Smiling proudly, he got Rose's attention and pointed to the corner of the training ground.  
"Your future husband is practicing just over there!"

She peered over his shoulder and saw Thorin dueling against another warrior. He was dressed for battle- covered in armor everywhere except his head. His technique was very interesting to her; he would block an attack, hit his opponent with the flat of his blade, and keep low to the ground, rolling occasionally. He happened to catch a glimmer of gold and looked up to see Rose with his nephews. Thorin paused for a moment when he met her gaze and was hit in the side while caught off his guard. He fell to the ground with a loud "UNF!"  
Rose gasped in shock, clutching the rail tightly with one hand while the other flew to her mouth. "Is he alright?"  
Fili and Kili laughed at her concern.

"It's sweet of you to worry," Fili said in a bragging tone, "But it would take more than that for Thorin to be defeated. Watch."  
Thorin regained his footing and attacked the unsuspecting dwarf twice as hard. With one swift blow his opponent's weapon fell from his hand, his shield following not long after. The dwarf raised his hands in surrender, causing Fili and Kili to burst into applause. Rose studied them for a moment with a smile; It was clear that they admired their uncle. Fili leaned in closer to Rose, a wide grin set on his lips.

"I told you."  
They waited until the training was finished before meeting Thorin outside of the arena. As he approached, Rose noted that just like the day before he was wearing a tunic that matched her dress. His nephews immediately ran up to commend him on his techniques, asking if they could ever be taught the same.

"Soon enough, young ones." Thorin said with a smile. "Soon enough." Rose wasn't sure if it was their personalities or the fact that they were his sister-sons, but the brothers seemed to lighten his mood greatly just by being in the same room as him. She smiled shyly as he came closer.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. The confused look on his face told her she needed to elaborate. "For distracting you." Thorin gave her a smirk.  
"If I was completely focused, as I should have been, I wouldn't have allowed myself to be distracted."  
"You should've seen her face when you were hit, uncle!" Kili said cheerfully. "Aunt Prim was so worried!"  
"Oh?" Thorin asked, feigning surprise. He gave her a taunting smile before taking her arm in his and guiding their small party out of the training arena and into the dining hall for their morning meal.


	5. Preparations

King Thror was very please to see his grandson entering the throne room with his bride-to-be at his side. The young girl held his arm gently as she was led down the narrow pathway that stopped just before the steps to the throne. The two looked as if that first dinner together had never happened. They came to a halt and looked up at him expectantly.

"There is good news," Thror announced. "I have called you here to inform you that preparations are underway for a great ball that is to be held in a matter of days, in honor of your recent engagement." Pausing to take in their expressions, he could see surprise and curiosity. He went on to give a short speech about how important it was for the both of them as they will be making their first official appearance to the entire city as a couple. "...and it is customary for the bride and groom to have a special dance." Knowing his grandson all too well, he wasn't the least bit surprised at Thorin's sudden outburst.

"A dance? Grandfather, surely you can't be-"

"Oh but I am, Thorin." He leaned forward in his seat and peered down at the young prince. "It is part of our tradition, and as a prince of Erebor you must abide by our customs." He leaned back and braced himself for the reaction to the next blow he would have to deal. "To ensure you both are prepared, you will be taking dance lessons from our instructors."  
Thorin's jaw dropped. Rose looked from the king to her fiance timidly, not sure of what to do or say.

"Dance. Lessons." he growled quietly. Thror nodded once with finality.  
"You were not summoned to negotiate, Thorin Oakenshield. Lessons will start tomorrow morning before the first meal."

The prince started to say something several times before setting his jaw and storming out of the throne room in silence. The king smiled down at Rose kindly, who could only watch and listen to the two bickering relatives.  
"Don't mind him, lass," he reassured her. "Thorin will warm up to it in time." As Rose curtsied and ultimately decided it was time for her to leave, Thror called out to her. He stood tall from his seat and stepped down to meet her, holding out his arm for her to take. She hesitantly met him and allowed him to walk her forward.

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

Thror lead her down the great halls with her arm tucked securely in his, making casual conversation about their two great cities and life in general. She was starting to feel more comfortable around him, as if he were her own grandfather. As they strolled along, dwarves would cease their work and idle chatter to bow in respect to the king and princess. A few greetings of "Wonderful to see you, Majesties!" and "Excuse me, Highness." would be heard, and each time he was greeted Thror would nod his head or smile in appreciation. Rose looked up at him curiously.

"Your people adore you."

"And I them," he said fondly. "They look to me for guidance and wisdom, but more than once a mere servant or smith worker has proved to teach me a thing or two." He threw a sideways glance at her, searching through her thick eyelashes to meet his gaze. "If there is one thing to learn of being a royal, child, it is this; never make the fatal error of thinking that everyone is below you. Even the smallest of people could prove to be the most important."

Rose took a moment to ponder his words. Before she could respond, King Thror was pulled away by a few dwarves in the hopes of requiring his help regarding an issue in the mines. He allowed himself to be led off after turning to give Rose a kiss on her hand. She was left alone once more.

* * *

As the days passed, Rose began to grow accustomed to her routines. Every morning she woke up early to be dressed and made presentable by numerous servants, quickly learning to ignore the stout dwarf maid's comments on her figure. Soon after she would be led into the training grounds, which had temporarily been set up for her and Thorin's lessons. Weapons were removed and hidden away, lest she be injured (Durin forbid). Usually they were taught separately, only meeting on occasion to see how they fared dancing as a couple.

At first, she was extremely shy. Not used to being held that closely in his arms was what made her so nervous. Thorin looked so regal and stone-faced that the act was quite intimidating. As time wore on Rose found she was starting to get the hang of things, much to her surprise, and took to the motions with ease. Thorin, on the other hand, didn't have a prayer.

He did his best to take the lead, but couldn't keep from stumbling or looking like a big clumsy oaf in front of his bride and the instructors. More than once he would growl in a rage, complaining about how insulting it was for a warrior like him to be forced into taking dance lessons, and left before they were even half over. Rose would finish on her own and then head for the dinning hall to begin her morning meal. Fili and Kili would often take her to explore the grounds afterward, and she easily started to feel happier when they were close by. One day they were lounging around the treasury hall when Fili had innocently inquired about the progress of their lessons.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Rose said slowly. "Thorin really...has a way about him..." She didn't have the heart to tell her soon-to-be nephews how their idol was one of the worst dancers she'd been paired with. As if reading her thoughts, Fili smiled.

"He's that bad, huh?"

"Terrible." she breathed. The trio laughed. "You won't tell him I said that, will you? He's already so angry with me for making him dance. He'd probably have me beheaded if he knew what I said."  
Fili gave his brother a look and Kili snorted. "He would never do anything to hurt you, Aunt Prim. He's mostly bark and no bite." Rose perked up as a question entered her mind.

"While we're on the subject..." Fili and Kili looked at her patiently. Kili set aside the golden goblet bejeweled with red rubies. His brother sat forward intently as if knowing what she'd say, thinking of how to answer her. "Is he always so...so..."  
"Mean?" Kili offered. "Hot-tempered?"  
"Serious?" said Fili. Rose laughed, nodding her head. "All of them at once!"

The two brothers gave each other a look that told Rose they were thinking. She imagined they were trying to come up with a moment in their uncle's life where he had been nice for a change. It seemed that the only time he showed her some kindness was the night he entered her bed chambers to formally apologize, but that seemed like ages ago...

"He can have his hot-tempered moments," Kili began.  
"But really, he isn't all that bad. Once you get to know him." Fili finished. Kili smiled at her, and Rose found she was smiling back. The two young dwarves always had that effect on her. She sighed and looked down at her hands. Noticing this, Kili approached the bench where she sat and, squatting down on his knees, he gently took her folded hands in his.

"Are you happy, Aunt Prim?" the tone in his voice was so soft and serious, it took Rose by surprise. When Kili became serious, she knew that something was up. Knowing she couldn't hide anything from those two, she sighed again.  
"More happy than I thought I would be, having met such admirable dwarves as yourselves." At this the brothers straightened and beamed proudly as they processed her words. Rose slipped her hands from Kili's grip and turned slightly in her seat. "I only wish I could know how my groom really felt about me..."  
"Is that all?" Kili inquired happily. He sat on the bench beside her. "Oh, Aunt Prim he adores you!"  
"It's true," Fili said. "He's changed since the day he met you. You might not be able to see it, but we surely can." Rose smiled back at the two and nodded her head once.

"If you say it is so, I won't question it."


	6. The Ball

Seven days after Thror had made the announcement to Thorin and Rose, the great ballroom was ready for the first celebration to kick off their engagement. Tables had been set along the walls and were now being adorned with various foods and alcoholic beverages. The great chandeliers were hung from the rafters and burned brightly in the gloomy halls. Large banners bearing the crests of both the house of Durin and Dain were hung high for all to see. Throughout all of Erebor laughter and cheer resounded and echoed off the walls, lightening the mood more than the candles.

Rose sat at her mirror, carefully feeling the outline of her hair with her fingers. It was braided in the most intricate patterns yet, with small diamond-encrusted clips fastened in the knots. The bottom half was allowed to flow in curls down the middle of her back, setting gently on the purple fabric. She looked into the mirror at the small glass held by one of the servants behind her in order to see the back of her head and let out a soft gasp.

"It looks wonderful!" she said breathlessly. "Thank you so much."

The servant smiled. "You are one of the first royals I've ever worked with to show any sign of appreciation, your highness."  
"Perhaps it's because I don't consider myself worthy of your talents." The servant shook his head and gave her a knowing look.  
"You are more than worthy, Princess Primrose."

* * *

Rose could hear the boisterous crowd even before she emerged from the corridor to the far left of the hall. As she stepped into the bright room, fragments of light danced and projected off the diamond clips, making her hair shimmer with every movement. Her dress flowed behind her in a cascade of fabric, revealing the blue slippers she wore beneath. When she came into view, many were rendered speechless. Bowing as low as they could, they backed away to let her pass, giving her various compliments and whispering among themselves.

"She's the loveliest creature in the room!"  
"A true Queen of Erebor."  
"If only my hair looked that way..."

Over the last few days she was able to memorize a few of their faces and names. Near the center of the room was Dwalin, the tattooed dwarf she had witnessed in the training grounds not long ago. He stood talking to his brother, Balin, both drinking ale and laughing merrily at an apparent inside joke. The old warriors had been very kind to her as she got used to her new home, so she didn't feel the least bit intimidated in approaching them. As she drew closer, Dwalin stopped in the middle of his sentence and Balin turned to see the cause of his brother's state of dumbfounded wonder.

"Ah, Lady Primrose!" said Balin, bowing deeply. Dwalin followed his brother's example. "You look breathtaking this evening."  
"Aye," Dwalin said in agreement. He seemed to be searching for the proper thing to say. Rose brushed a curl from her eyes shyly and curtsied.

"Have you had the chance to taste some of the spirits?" Balin inquired. "They're quite refreshing on a summer's eve such as this."  
"I've only just arrived," she said. "I haven't had much time for anything I'm afraid."  
"You mean Thorin hasn't seen you yet?" Balin said as his brows shot up. Rose shook her head slowly.  
"Obviously, brother," Dwalin said, finally able to find his words. "If he had, surely he wouldn't have left her side."  
"Well we must find him, then! He will be most pleased." Balin scanned the room briefly before uttering a loud "Aha!" and leading her away from Dwalin, still trying to gather his wits, off to the table on the right-hand side.

Thorin had his back to Rose, giving her the chance to study him before he did her. He wore a simple blue tunic- his favorite color, she had learned- trimmed in black and silver. His family crest was sewn above his chest, clinging to his skin to reveal the definition of his muscles. Beneath the tunic was a thin Mithril undershirt that covered his broad arms, making him look more regal than ever before. His trousers were pressed and two thin braids were tied at each side of his face. Despite the appealing factors of his masculine build, Rose found that the most attractive thing about Thorin was the smile she caught when he turned his head. It brightened his features and instantly made him look more approachable. He stood with his nephews, also looking quite dashing in their dress robes, laughing heartily and drinking from goblets.  
Fili happened to look over his uncle's shoulder as he saw two figures moving closer. His eyes widened and Kili, seeing that his brother had ceased his laughing, followed his gaze and made a similar expression as his jaw dropped. Utterly confused at his nephews' sudden silence, Thorin turned and faced his bride.

To say he was taken by surprise is a great understatement. Thorin let out a long sigh reflexively as he appraised the woman that stood before him. The burning sensation rekindled itself deep in his chest immediately, and all at once Thorin found it difficult to breathe. Balin was the first to break the silence.

"Prince Thorin," he said proudly, stepping aside to present Rose with a gesture of his arm, "I found this stunning beauty just as she came in."  
"Thank you, Balin."

Thorin meant it. His old friend gave him a heavy pat on the back, exchanging brief words of how lucky the prince was and how fast time changes the state of things. Kili met his aunt off to the side, the playful smile spreading across his lips.

"Aunt Prim," he said, trying to contain his excitement. The two embraced each other happily until Fili impatiently brushed his sibling aside.  
"You mustn't keep her all to yourself brother," he said as he took Rose into his arms. Kili rolled his eyes.  
"You're one to talk. She isn't your bride either!" Rose giggled and released her grip on Fili.  
"Please stop your bickering, I have enough affection for the both of you!"

The young dwarves seemed to like this statement. They moved aside as their uncle called for her attention. Taking her arms in his, he gently pulled her closer and leaned forward in attempts to have a more private conversation. "You look beautiful," he said softly in her ear. She found herself blushing deeply against his cheek.  
"You clean up quite nicely yourself." she replied back.

Thror came cantering forward, smiling proudly at the sight of Rose in Thorin's arms as if the whole thing were his idea. He gave his grandson a firm pat on the shoulder as Balin had, and took the princess's hand to kiss.  
"Rose, my dear," he said, now accustomed to the use of her nickname, "You are quite a vision this evening. There is someone you must meet..."

In the time before they were expected to grace the dance floor with their presence, Thorin and Rose were swept away to meet one noble dwarf after the other. Thorin had already been acquainted, of course, but he stood by her side unable to leave until his grandfather asked to speak with him individually. Whatever Thror was saying, Thorin only listened with half his mind. He gazed across the hall to see Rose talking with two other dwarf women. She smiled politely and laughed at something one had said, making his heart skip a beat. It wasn't long before the king realized that any attempt to communicate with Thorin that night was useless. Instead he ascended his chair and waited for the audience to quiet down.

"The time has come for the young couple to share in their first dance!" he announced proudly before the congregation. As he spoke, the middle of the hall was cleared to make room for them to move around comfortably. Thorin and Rose stepped forward from either side of the room and met in the center. Rose's heart pounded in her chest as she felt the eyes of the people around her, now aware of her every movement. Thorin tensed up as well, Rose being completely ignorant to the fact that this was simply because of one dwarf's eyes in particular that were set on him.


	7. The Kiss

Thorin placed his left hand on the back of her waist, pulling her in close and taking her hand in his right. Rose set her free hand on his muscular shoulder, trying her best to remember to breathe. Her floral perfume mingled with his musky scent in an intoxicating aroma as they waited for the royal musicians, flipping through their music sheets frantically to find the right page. The conductor tapped his baton thrice against the wooden podium, the sound echoing throughout the rest of the hall. As the music started Thorin began to lead her into the dance.

The song had a sweet melody that was cheerful yet slow. Rose swayed in time with ease, Thorin trailing behind in an effort to keep up. He stumbled once, causing Rose to trip over his feet as she twirled and fall backwards. In the last second, he tightened his grip as she bent back and somehow managed to make it appear as if he had dipped her on purpose. Rose was pulled upwards in surprise, and they spun in a large radius around the borders of the dance floor.

"Clever use of improvisation," she said with a smile. Thorin allowed a small grin to reveal itself as she twirled in a circle around him. He took her hand and pulled her to his chest. "You've been practicing," she noted breathlessly.  
"I wanted to be prepared," Thorin admitted with some reluctance. They turned away from each other, still holding hands, then back to face the other before switching hands and repeating the movement in the opposite direction. "It would seem that even my poor dancing skills would fail to hinder you this evening," he added with a smirk.

Rose gasped in surprise as his grip tightened. Thorin spun her sharply away, pulled her in, and dipped her so low her curly tresses touched the ground. As he pulled her on her feet, the world seemed to fade away, leaving the two alone with each other. Time itself slowed and Thorin looked into the eyes of his bride as the inner fire grew intensely in chest. Oblivious to the light applause around them, the two continued their dance until finally the song came to an end and they were brought back to the party by the sound of cheers. Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist firmly. Rose couldn't be sure if it was the atmosphere or the dancing, but something swept her away in that moment and compelled her to caress his cheek with one hand and plant a tender kiss on the opposite side. Thorin was not prepared for this, and when her lips made contact the prince's heart felt as if it would leap from his chest.

Before he could react any further, Rose was led through a crowd of party attendants that were determined to meet her after witnessing that lovely performance. Thorin was met by his nephews, who immediately started praising his improvement.

"Uncle that was splendid!" Kili proclaimed excitedly  
"You really swept Aunt Prim off her feet," Fili happily agreed.  
As the partying resumed, Thorin would catch only small glimpses of Rose from across the room. For the rest of the evening, she was pulled into large groups of women gushing over her dress or presented with a request for a dance. It angered the prince that others were spending more time with his own fiance than himself.

"She is a very lovely girl," said a voice from behind. Thorin turned to see an old dwarf with a scar on his face smiling proudly down at him. He nodded his head, both in agreement and as a greeting to the newcomer.  
"Father."  
Thrain gave his son a firm hit on the back proudly. "You did wonderful this night."  
"It was mostly she that kept me from appearing to look like a clumsy fool."  
"Oh, I know it." Thrain laughed deeply, throwing his head back as he took a long drink of wine and let out a belch. "Women have a strange effect on us, lad. They somehow make us see things within ourselves that we couldn't on our own."  
As Thorin started to agree, his father was pulled aside by an old friend and the prince was left to drink and watch his fiance from afar once more.

Near the end of the evening, Rose heard someone clearing their throat behind her and turned half expecting another dance request. Her polite smile slowly faded and her eyes grew more widely.

"Lady Primrose," said Thorin. His stony expression had returned as he held out his hand for her. "I should like to accompany you back to your chambers."

Giving her best effort to ignore her warm cheeks, Rose excused herself from the group of noble dwarves and took his arm. Many of the guests had long been intoxicated within the first hour, some sleeping soundly on the floor while others sang their merry tunes in an off-key rhythm. Leading her back through the corridors and away from the noisy ballroom, Thorin's attention was almost entirely focused on the small hand he held under his arm.

"You have a way with the people," Thorin commented casually. "Most of them found it difficult take their eyes off you."  
"As do you," Rose replied. "You were quite a popular topic among the women of the court."  
"And you among the men."

Thorin smiled and Rose looked down, giggling sheepishly despite herself. They continued through the long halls until finally stopping before her door. He loosened his hold on her arm, allowing her to reach for the knob.

"Rose." It sounded a little more urgent than what he intended. The girl faced him curiously and waited.

In a flash Thorin stepped forward and grasped the back of her neck. Rose backed into the door in shock letting out a startled gasp as his lips met hers. He tilted her head back with his thumb and forefinger, their lips molding together in a silent dance. The fire in his chest was ignited furiously at the touch of her soft skin against his. Rose's head seemed to move mechanically, tilting back and forth in a slow rhythm as she lost herself in his rugged beard.

* * *

Rose shut the door behind her as lightly as possible. Her first instinct was to lean against the door and trace her fingers along her jawline where Thorin's facial hair had prickled her skin. Another moment passed before she was able to think clearly enough to move. Pressing her ear against the wood, she listened intently. Not hearing any noise from outside made her curiosity get the better of her and ultimately caused her to take a peek through the tiny key hole. It was dark, but she could make out his silhouette as he stood before her door.  
Thorin ran a shaky hand through his hair, still standing in the same place. She saw him make a victorious gesture with his fist before he turned and rounded the corner and out of her line of vision.

A wave of emotions immediately crashed over her. Rose spun around once in excitement, touching her lips gently and letting out a soft squeal. As she carefully removed her hair combs and clothes, changed into her nightgown, and walked toward the bed, Rose could still feel his lips on hers.


	8. Foolish Words

The following morning, Thorin woke early and scrambled to get dressed. Not wanting to waste any time, he brushed his servants aside and followed the passageways that lead to Rose's chambers. The memories of the previous evening rushed back to him, and for the first time Thorin Oakenshield paused to consider his actions. Slowly bringing his fist to the wooden door, he knocked once and waited. He knocked louder to be sure that she could hear him. After a long pause he allowed himself in thinking it his right as the prince to see his bride, but to his surprise Rose wasn't there.

It was too early for her handmaidens to have dressed her. Inspecting the room he saw that clothes had been thrown about on the bed and floor- including a white nightgown. In an instant Thorin wheeled around, causing his long hair to whip over his shoulder, and headed for the dinning hall.

It was too early for their first meal, so it was no surprise that cooks were still in the process of making the food. He quickly saw that Rose hadn't gone to breakfast and made for the throne room.  
As he approached Thorin held up a hand to silence his grandfather who tried to congratulate the prince on a successful ball.

"Rose," he said curtly. "Have you seen her?"

"Why, no I haven't," said Thror. "I don't believe anybody has seen her since you escorted her to bed."  
Thorin tried to contain the fear that slowly crept into his heart. She wasn't where she was expected to be, which was highly unusual. Where in Durin's name could she have gone? Perhaps Fili and Kili had taken her somewhere. Or perhaps she decided to venture off alone. But what if she was lost? Getting yourself lost in Erebor could prove to be fatal. As if reading his thoughts, Thror stopped his grandson before he could take off again.

"I may have an idea," he said gravely.

* * *

Rose skipped through the fields with the wind at her back. Jumping over rocks and flowers, she kept going until finally she lost her breath and was forced to stop and rest.

It had been far too long since she saw the light of day. In the early hours of that morning she got herself dressed (without bothering to do anything with her hair) and somehow managed to slip past the guard unnoticed in the hopes of being able to smell the fresh air and feel the grass beneath her feet. She found a cozy spot to lay in the tall grass and gazed up at the sky, now turning back to it's original shade of blue as the dawn began to give way. The clouds were scarce, the birds were singing, and the sun shone brightly through the fields where she lay. Everything was perfect.

Her head rolled to the side, and Rose saw something a deep shade of purple bending in the breeze. Sitting up on her elbows, she could see that it was a flower just beginning to bloom. She got up excitedly and pulled it from the earth, admiring its beauty. Next to it was another of the same shade, with two pink ones not far away.

Before Rose knew it, she was jumping to one flower and then another- happily gathering them into a colorful bouquet. Occasionally she would see one that she fancied better than another and would place the spare aside to make room.  
"They could serve as a peace offering," she thought to herself.

She knew Thorin wouldn't be pleased when he discovered she went missing. But the flowers and grass and fresh air had been too tempting to ignore. She needed space to run and jump and release some of the excitement that had been building from the night before. Rose smiled to herself as the memories overtook her, unaware of the dark figure looming just from behind.

* * *

Thorin paced the length of the bridge impatiently. His thoughts burned with an anger that grew as each moment passed.  
"Be patient, Thorin. She will turn up in time." Thror sat on his throne and waited calmly, watching as his grandson paced about and growled, uttering fowl curses under his breath. "It is only to be expected," he said in an attempt to reason with Thorin. The prince spun around and glared at his grandfather.

"Is she that absent-minded and foolish to wander out of Erebor unprotected and with no disguise?! She could be killed out there!"  
Before he could continue his rant the great doors opened. A stout dwarf in armor stormed over the bridge with a thrashing girl slung over his shoulders. He stopped before the prince, dropped her onto the ground rather roughly, and bowed before taking his leave. The flowers clutched in Rose's hands had been torn and ruined by the guard's harsh way of handling her. Thorin grasped her shoulders and hoisted her onto her feet.

"What in Durin's name did you think you were doing," he demanded, giving her a sharp jerk. Rose stood frozen in place, too afraid to do otherwise. Her silence angered him more. "Your prince and future husband has asked you a question. Speak!" The last word came out in a barking command.

"I only wanted...it was just-"

"Clearly," he snapped, "You weren't thinking. Do you realize the danger that you put yourself in?"  
"Thorin, I was merely trying to-"  
"I almost lost you!"  
There was a sudden silence as she processed his words.

"Perhaps we were wrong, grandfather," Thorin said. He let go of her shoulders and turned his back to the girl. "Perhaps there shouldn't be a wedding after all. Clearly she doesn't want to stay, so why force her? Good riddance, if you ask me!"  
That was the final straw. Rose's face slowly contorted and filled with tears as she headed for the doors as quickly as she could, forgetting the handful of flowers as she left. Her tiny footfalls echoed against the marble bridge, her sobs growing faint as she distanced herself from the room.

"You foolish boy!" Thror spat in disgust. Thorin's anger evaporated the moment he heard her first sob. He saw the broken flowers at his feet and bent over to handle them tenderly. "What has she done to deserve such an interrogation!"

"I...I was angry. I didn't mean-"

"You'd best pray she still agrees to marry you after an outburst like that. And Durin help her if she does!"


	9. Comfort

Rose ran through the halls with tears blurring her vision, paying no mind to anyone who tried to call out for her. She quickly opened the door to her room and slammed it shut. The bed bounced from underneath as she flung herself on top of it, burying her head deep into a pillow and free to cry as hard as she could. In between the tremors that shook her, Rose cursed at her ex-fiance.

"How could he be so insufferable?!" she thought miserably. "I knew this whole thing would never work!"

She slid the covers over her shaking body and ultimately decided to stay there for the rest of the day. There was nothing the servants could do to sway her, either. They tried to tempt her with clothes, hair accessories, food- anything that might lift her spirits. By late afternoon they had started to give up.

"Please, miss," the old dwarf urged. "Lets get you out of bed and dry your eyes."  
"I do not wish to be bothered," Rose cried from her pillow. The servant stroked her hair gently.  
"It is a beautiful day, miss. It shouldn't be put to waste so quickly."  
"I am already spent." Rose shivered as new tears began to form. The old dwarf sighed.  
"Men don't always use their heads when taking action," she said softly, guessing as to what the problem was. "I'm sure whatever he did, Prince Thorin will regret it sooner or later."

With that, the old woman ushered the others out of the room and closed the door. Rose let the wave of sorrow consume her as a long silence had passed. Before she could be completely swept away another knock was heard.  
"I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" Rose sat up in her bed. "Now go- you have better things to do than stand knocking at my door all day long!"

She threw herself back into the pillow. After a moment she heard the door being opened and shut once more. Rose sighed in annoyance at the footsteps and weight of the stranger sinking into her bed.  
"Please leave me-!" She was cut off by two sets of hands pulling her gently from the confinements of the sheets. The young dwarves took in the miserable expression on their aunt's tear-stained face somberly.

"Aunt Prim..."

Fili lifted her chin as Kili patted the tears away with the handkerchief from her vanity table. They sat on either side of her in bed and locked her in a warm embrace.

"What's happened?" Kili asked gently. "Uncle hasn't spoken a word all day."

"People haven't heard any yelling for hours and are starting to wonder if he's become mute." Fili added. Rose laughed through her tears quietly despite her best efforts; she just couldn't stay depressed around those two for long. She drew a shaky breath and told them all that had taken place that day. They sat patiently until she finished, exchanging looks with one another.

"I can't believe that even for a moment I thought he cared about me." She dabbed her eyes as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks.

"But he does, Aunt Prim!" Kili urged. "He wouldn't have acted that way if he didn't care for you."  
"It's true," said Fili. "I would dare to say he loves you."  
"As do we," Kili said proudly. Rose looked up at the two dwarves. They smiled kindly down at her and she wrapped her arms around each of their necks.

"Yes," said Fili, "And it pains us greatly to see our beloved aunt this way."

"And I love you, my dear nephews." She paused. "But I'm afraid I can't ever call you that again. Thorin has cancelled the wedding, remember?"  
"Oh, that." Fili said casually. "Of course he didn't really mean it."  
"No, Uncle just let his temper get the better of him." sad Kili.  
"How can you be sure?" Fili and Kili laughed at the question.  
"Trust us," Fili said, "We know our Uncle." There was a pause as Kili studied the look on his Aunt's face. Giving his brother a determined look, the two nodded once as if to confirm each other's thought.  
"We know just the thing to make you feel better."

* * *

Thorin sat at his dinner place thinking quietly to himself. Fili and Kili were right; he hadn't spoken one word since his unfair treatment of Rose that morning. His anger had quickly dissipated and then turned on himself, shouting and cursing his name in thought. For the second time he had let himself get carried away and for the second time he had caused Rose to weep. He stood at her door earlier that day in the hopes that he could right his faults, but the sobs he heard within told him that if anything he would be making it worse.

Instead he sent the servants to her, praying that they could somehow lift her spirits, but as the day began to fade he learned that it was all in vain. No matter how hardly he pressed them, they could not get her from bed. She refused any offer of food or drink, claiming to want privacy for herself instead.  
His nephews tried their best to console him, but were ignored as he walked on with barely a passing glance. Thror refused to even look him in the eye, and that only proved to worsen his state. His father simply placed his hand firmly on Thorin's shoulder and told him things would sort themselves out in time.

He stared at his food and brushed it aside without another thought to it. His appetite had been lost ever since he had left the throne room that morning. Seeing movement to his right, Thorin looked up at the shadows from within a corridor drawing near. For a moment he stopped breathing, hoping for it to be Rose, but the feeling was lost as quickly as it had come. Fili and Kili entered the dinning hall with wide grins that annoyed their uncle greatly.

'Misery truly does love company.' Thorin thought bitterly to himself.  
They seemed to be proud of something, but what he couldn't tell. They walked past their designated seats and stood on either side if him.

"Aunt Prim is well," said Fili.

Thorin's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "You are certain?"  
"Yes," said Kili happily. "She is out if bed and laughing as if nothing has happened!"  
Thorin sighed in relief, rubbing his temple with one hand. "Did she say anything?"  
"Well of course she said something," Kili laughed. Thorin sighed at his nephew's lack of understanding.  
"Is she still upset with me?"

"We don't think so," Fili said slowly. "But there's really only one way to be sure."


	10. True Feelings

"Rose."

She turned from the beautiful view of the forests below to see Thorin standing in the entrance to the mountains. The wind had picked up and started to blow a few strands of hair out of her face and off to the side. Judging by the somber look in her eyes, Thorin could tell she hadn't forgotten what had happened that morning.  
Before dinner was through, Fili and Kili told their uncle how they led her to the second entrance on the side of the mountain so she could be in the open air and not have to worry about leaving the city. He immediately stood and headed down the halls that led to the private door, his food still untouched.

"We thought it might help cheer you up," said Kili, showing her the doorway and guiding her forward. As he opened the door, cool air rushed across their faces. Rose locked her arms around his neck tightly in appreciation.  
"Thank you so much," she said as she turned to give Fili a hug as well, "for everything."

They left her alone so that she could gather her thoughts and regain her composure. Her tears had subsided shortly after the two brothers had entered her room. She looked at the beautiful scenery, wishing there was a way to capture that moment forever. The sun's fading rays fell across the valley as the sky turned various shades of pink and orange. Smoke could be seen rising from the city of Dale just across the river, causing Rose to wonder what strange lives the race of men must have, and if their relationships with one another were nearly as complicated.

Rose was so lost in thought she jumped five feet in the air when someone with a gruff voice cleared their throat just behind her (and five feet is quite a ways to go for a dwarf). She wheeled around expecting to be thrown over another guard's shoulder and be carried off to the throne room again. Thorin stood with one hand on the stone door, taking a gradual step forward with uncertainty.

"May I join you?"

Rose nodded and gave him room to see the view. Thorin held onto the stone rail beside her, sighing heavily before turning to meet her gaze.  
"I should never have said what I did," he finally admitted. "It was wrong of me."  
"I wasn't thinking clearly either...I should have told you-"  
"You have the right to do as you choose, even without my permission."  
"Then how come...I mean, why did you...?" Rose tried to think of a kind way of asking why he had lost his temper and lashed out at her as if he were a child that was deprived of a toy. Thorin placed his hand carefully on top of hers.

"I know I have a poor way of showing it," he said slowly. Thorin knew that he had to tell her what he really felt, or suffer the infernal burning sensation in his chest as it consumed him. "But the mere thought of you in any sort of danger...Rose, when you left the city my heart stopped beating." He took a step closer, caressing her face in one hand. He watched as her eyes closed briefly. "I don't think I could ever bear to lose you."

She placed a hand over his and tilted her head slightly, leaning in to his touch.

"Thorin...you never did."

"I need to tell you," he began, "that I love you, Primrose. And if you will have me, I would be honored to bear the title of your husband."

For a moment she didn't say anything. The only audible sounds to Thorin were the birds chirping in the air and his heart frantically beating out of his chest. Then he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her soft hair against his neck as she embraced him.

"I love you, Thorin," she said with no hesitation, "and I would be honored to be your bride."  
He felt the weight of the mountain lift off his shoulders as he held Rose tightly. Not being able to contain himself, he tilted her head back by her hair and gave her the smoldering kiss he'd been craving for hours, pressing her waist securely to his. She willingly allowed his lips to part hers and Thorin was open to explore her more freely. Feeling her warm breath on his, he pinned her to the rail and their kisses grew immensely as time wore on. Soon darkness fell over the valley and spread to the solitary peak of Erebor. Thorin was reluctant to release her, but he knew that nothing more could happen until the night they were finally wed.

"The hour is late," he sighed.

Rose brushed aside a stray hair from his face and smiled up at him, causing his breath to cease for a moment. He smiled back and offered her his arm. Thorin gently pulled her up from the rail and stopped at the entrance to let her pass first, only looking back to see the enchanted door swing shut and disappear into the stone.

* * *

Over the next few days it became very clear that the engagement was far from off. Each morning Rose's servants would enter her chambers to see a bright, cheerful girl eager to be finished with dressing and one step closer to being with Thorin. She never forgot to show her gratitude for their work, even in her love struck state, and the maids and hairdressers were quick to mention that she was most worthy of it.

Fili and Kili noticed the change in their soon-to-be aunt immediately. She no longer sighed to herself or looked as if she were a bird trapped in a cage. Rose began to be the way she was ages ago when she still lived in the Iron Hills (only better dressed and free of her mother's scolding lectures on how she should be wearing shoes). She taught the boys some of her favorite games growing up, like Durin Says or *Mahal in the Middle. It was as if she were a new person, and they quite liked the new Rose.

Every morning just before their first meal she would race the brothers to the training grounds and watch with them intently as Thorin went about his practice. They were his three biggest fans, applauding his success and mourning his losses. They did their best to refrain from disturbing the dwarves in the arena, but Thorin himself didn't mind it at all. He was pleased to look up and see Rose staring back at him in adoration. When the practice had ended, the trio would sprint to the bottom of the steps (Rose having to hoist her skirts over her ankles and silently wish she could wear trousers instead) and wait for the prince to make his leave. Thorin was always sure to greet Rose with a kiss before anything else, to which the young girl would gladly accept.

Unfortunately, things were not always so happy for Thorin. He was a prince, first and foremost, and there was some urgent business to attend. Though most dwarf clans made strong alliances with the elves and men, there were few who had wicked hearts and chose instead to to build up their allegiances with goblins and orcs. One such clan called themselves The Stonefoots, and they were a very cruel people indeed. Rumors had spread of their advances throughout Middle Earth, and King Thror thought it wise to tighten security around the borders as a precautionary measure.

"Would they seek to interfere with the wedding, you suppose?" Thorin asked, thankful that Rose could not hear. He had left her in the care of his nephews before being summoned.

"It is very possible," said Thrain, "Your marriage would mean a stronger alliance to the Iron Hills and a more powerful enemy for them to face down." King Thror nodded.

"If they were to find a way into the city-"  
"That's ridiculous," said Thorin, "They wouldn't dare show their faces here."  
"We must be ready for the worst," said Thror. "It is better to be fully prepared and have nothing happen than to be taken by surprise."  
"I will inform the guard." said Thrain, cantering forward and leaving his son and father to themselves. Thror looked down at his grandson.

"How fares the bride as of late?"

"Her spirits have much improved," Thorin said, his mood lifting instantly as he spoke. Thror chuckled.  
"As have yours. I cannot recall a time when you've looked this happy, save the night of the ball." Thorin smiled despite himself.

"I care for her deeply, grandfather."

"Oh I could've told you that," Thror said lightheartedly, "It's written across your face, clear as I'm sitting here." He laughed as his descendant bashfully ran a hand through his hair. "I'm very happy for you, lad."

* * *

Rose held fast to the mane of black hair against her neck, pinned to the wooden door and surrounded by his massive muscles. She let out a soft moan as teeth began to graze her ear lobe. Thorin's hips pushed against hers with twice the pressure, allowing her to feel his member throbbing from underneath his trousers. She wanted to feel the soft flesh begin to harden in her hands more than anything and had to use every ounce of self control to refrain from doing so. Instead she tilted her head back as he trailed a line of kisses down the base of her neck. With great effort, Thorin lifted his lips and straightened himself.

"I must be off to my chambers," he panted. Rose leaned breathlessly against the doorway, a tired smile on her lips.  
"You're toying with me." Thorin chuckled before taking her by the waist.

"Until tomorrow, love."  
He planted a soft kiss on her lips, reluctant to let go. As he watched her door close, Thorin's head was filled with visions of their wedding and the life they would soon share. The last thought to ever strike him was that his bride would soon be in grave danger.

***Mahal was the dwarfish name give to Aulë, meaning "maker." Basically, imagine Jesus waiting for God to create life, but ending up getting so impatient that he decides to create his own race while waiting for the children of God to be brought into the world. That's pretty much how the dwarves came to be. In short Mahal/Aulë = the Jesus of Middle Earth. And for the record, I'm not particularly religious. I merely see that as the simplest explanation of how Tolkien's dwarves were created.**


	11. Captured

Rose sat in the dinning hall with Thorin and the rest of the noble dwarves, listening curiously at their great stories of battle and humorous tales of loved ones. She laughed occasionally as they acted out scenes of their youth or poked fun at their friend's expense, looking up at her fiance every now and then and smiling sheepishly as his eyes met hers. Once or twice someone would comment on their apparent need for a private room or how their great warrior for a prince had been reduced to a lost puppy when his fiance was near, causing Rose to blush and Thorin to merely chuckle and take her hand in his firmly.

Dwalin wasn't even half finished with his retelling of the fight to the death between him and a large gundabad orc when one of the guards rushed into the dining hall to the prince's side. Everyone instantly fell silent at the newcomer's report.

"My lord," he panted with a bow, "There are visitors at the front gate. They claim to be travelers from the Iron Hills." Rose sprang up from her seat, remembering her mother's promise to her at their last encounter. _"We will arrive shortly before the wedding..."_  
"Mother and father! They're early!"

Thorin could barely keep up as she ran out of the dinning hall to the entrance of the city. He called after her, laughing breathlessly and requesting she slow her pace, but the excitement in her heart was too strong. It had been weeks since she had been forced to leave her family behind. Everything had happened so quickly that Rose never had the chance to give them a proper fare well. Her ruby dress flowed behind her and her curls bounced and bobbed as she ran faster and faster to the entrance. As she drew closer she could see three hooded figures, two standing with their shoulders back while the third sat on a black steed. When she came within hearing distance, Rose called out in greeting.

"Mother! Father!" She ran to her father in a warm embrace only to be clasped tightly by her upper arms and held firmly in place while the other threw a sack over her head.

By the time Thorin had entered the main hall of the city, it was too late. Before anyone could react, the princess's hands were tied at the wrists and she was thrown struggling and thrashing up to the dwarf on the pony, who dug his spurs into its sides and rode furiously into the night.

"NO!"

Thorin charged the two remaining intruders in a blinding rage, only to have his attack blocked and his weapon thrown to the ground with a loud "CLANG." One of the dwarves laughed menacingly as he removed his hood. Thorin looked at the ugly scars covering his face and immediately recognized him as a member of the Stonefoot clan. The dwarf smiled a toothless grin.

"The others have been given special orders," he said in a bone-chilling voice, "If we do not return within the hour of their arrival, the girl is to be killed."

Thorin glared at him with a horrible loathing, imprinting the dwarf's face in his mind. They backed towards the doors laughing evilly, making sure to take their time.

"I swear to Durin," Thorin growled, "that I will find were you have taken her, and I will exact my vengeance."  
The evil dwarves chuckled a last time before disappearing into the darkness. By this time, Thror had been informed of the treacherous act and had rushed to the gates as quickly as possible. "Thorin, I'm just as upset as you are," he said in attempts to quail the fuming prince's anger, "But we need to think it through before doing anything brash-"

"They have taken my beloved!" Thorin roared. "I will not sit by and discuss what is to be done while she remains in the hands of those who wish to do her harm!"

He immediately ordered a pony to be made ready in the hopes of following their trail to find Rose, ignoring any plea or rational thought Thror tried to give. Several other warriors, Dwalin and Balin among them, immediately agreed to join the prince in his quest.

"We are with you every step of the way, laddie" Balin said loyally.  
"Aye," said Dwalin, "No one toys with one of our own and expects to get away unscathed."  
Fili and Kili stepped forward, strapping their weapons to their belts eagerly.

"No, young ones," said the king as he stood to block their path, "this is not your battle."  
"But she's our aunt!" Kili protested, "We must help rescue her!"  
"I'm afraid it would best that you stay behind."

Thorin mounted his pony and made for the dark valley were his enemies had been seen heading towards, not bothering to wait and see if the others would follow. In no time at all the band of dwarves were armed and in hot pursuit of the princess's abductors.

* * *

In all her life, Rose had never been more afraid than she was in that moment. Having her sight taken from her, she could only use her sense of touch and hearing to try and determine where she was being taken. The brutish dwarf held her by the waist so tightly that it had begun to sting, and she would later learn of the bruises on her arms from being forced to comply with the strangers after hugging who she thought was her father.

They rode on for awhile, and Rose noticed that the soft grass below the horse's galloping hooves quickly changed to stones and twigs.  
"We must be headed toward the forest," she thought to herself fearfully. What they intended to do with her she had no idea, for Rose was never told of the Stonefoot's advances when Thorin had been notified. If she had, she might have acted with a little more caution in seeing the three hooded figures at the gate.

"Stop your squirming!" the dwarf commanded harshly as his constricting grip tightened. After what seemed like ages, the horse came to an abrupt halt and Rose felt another set of rough hands throwing her over someone's shoulder. She let out a cry in pain as she was dropped on the cold, hard ground. She felt the heat of what could only be a campfire, seeing an orange glow even with the sack over her head. Loud footfalls came nearer and in an instant the cloth was removed and Rose was able to see.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light. About ten dwarves, all with ugly sneers and horrible scars covering their arms and faces, were gathered around the small fire. Some were eating what looked like raw fish while others sharpened their blades against stones. The one who had removed her blindfold drew a knife to her throat, lifting her head by her hair.

"I don't see why we shouldn't just kill her now," he said impatiently. "We're supposed to do it sooner or later." Another gave him a sharp push.  
"The blood has to be fresh," he growled. One of the dwarves eating fish smiled wickedly.  
"Once Dain sees the head of his precious child on his doorstep, he will be quick to blame Thror and his people. It won't take long for a war to break out- then you may have your share of fighting."

Rose felt her heart drop to her stomach as she processed their words. The one that had pushed his fellow kin aside came forward, running a dirty finger down the edge of her neck.

"You're a pretty little thing," he mused. "No wonder that foolish prince wants you all to himself." His eyes locked on her breasts hungrily. Aware of his thoughts, another Stonefoot gave him a sharp blow to the head causing him to be knocked off his feet. Several others laughed at the sight, their horrible voices chilling the air. The dwarf that knocked him over then seized the blindfold and once again Rose found herself unable to see.

"Stay focused!" he barked to his men. Rose guessed that this was the leader of their pack. "We will wait for the others to return before breaking camp and making for the Iron Hills."  
Rose could do nothing more than lie helplessly on the ground, pleading silently to the powers that be for her Thorin to come to her rescue.

* * *

Less than a half hour had passed, but to Rose it felt like an eternity. She could hear the dwarves becoming more restless as the seconds ticked away, their growls and horrible laughter growing more fierce. Once or twice there would be an argument between two or three, this one claiming to have been robbed of food or a knife, the other insulting his mother and refusing to admit to stealing it. Another saying that his methods of torture were the most effective while another threatened to gut him with a smoldering blade bathed in fire.

The more Rose was forced to listen to them, the more she feared for her safety. She wondered exactly how they planned on killing her- if they would leave the sack on her head or make her look into their ugly faces, if they would do it quickly or draw it out as long as they could. Silent tears filled her eyes before falling down the length of her cheek. A rough hand slapped her leg, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Do not fret," said a voice, one Rose identified as the dwarf that had greedily stared at her chest. His hand trailed up her thigh. She blindly kicked and struggled against her bonds, but this only seemed to amuse him. "Fiery," he growled, pinning her to the ground. Rose trembled as she felt his rustic breath on the base of her neck. "It's always better with a little resistance. But let's not make this too hard for ourselves."  
She felt a cool metal object being held against her skin as he lifted her dress over her ankles. "Now then, you're going to give me what I want, or I will cut this pretty little neck of yours." His hand moved further up her thigh.

Before he could pry her legs open, Rose heard the dwarf let our a strangled cry- his voice becoming more distant as if he were falling backwards. Everything fell silent for a moment, and in a split second loud shouts and screams filled the air. Another set of hands fell upon her and she started kicking frantically.

"It's alright, lass-"

The sack was pulled off of her, and Rose felt the cool rush of air hitting her face. After a moment her eyes adjusted and she was able to see the old dwarf kneeling at her side.

"Are you alright?" he said, his eyes filled with concern. The tears swelled again, but this time in relief rather than fear.

"Balin!"

The old warrior embraced her tightly and held her to his chest.  
"We're going to get you out of here."


	12. Safety

**A/N: I know I didn't ask for reviews, but I've read the ones I've received so far and am very grateful for them (which is in fact a huge understatement, but I'm limited with space so I had to dramatically summarize my thoughts). I would like to point out that I have been updating every single day, people- I have chapter 17 in the process of being written, I just like to go back and constantly edit my work (and keep people on their toes :)). So when I'm told to update as soon as possible, I simply laugh because the next update will come very shortly. I had to do some heavy researching for the whole wedding procedures and I can honestly say I'm happy with what I have so far, but you have to wait and see what I came up with. Thank you guys so much for all the love. Read on, if you dare!**

When the Stonefoots' campsite came into view, Thorin gave the order for his men to shoot down the first two abductors before they could warn the rest of their clan. The first had fallen instantly as an arrow pierced his heart, dead before he hit the ground. The other, who happened to be the same one who Rose took to be her father and laughed in the prince's face, somehow managed to make it to the camp despite the arrow protruding from his shoulder.

"They are coming!" he yelled as he tried to pull the weapon from his body. "Make ready!"

Thorin's group of warriors charged into the small clearing, taking the Stonefoots by surprise and giving them no time to react. He would have first slain the wounded dwarf but stopped short as he saw Rose laying on the ground with a Stonefoot sneering down on top of her. Thorin noticed the red fabric of her dress had been lifted above her knees and his temper flared with rage as he realized where the dwarf's hands were. With no hesitation, Thorin stormed to their side and before the Stonefoot could respond he was lifted by his collar and thrown against a tree. Forgetting his sword in his anger, Thorin held fast to the enemy's throat and berated him with his fist.

Meanwhile, the other members of Durin's folk had begun slaying the rest of the Stonefoots, shouting curses and destroying the camp. Dwalin drove his ax into an advancing dwarf's neck, causing his head to fall over his shoulders and roll to the ground. Several of the evil dwarves attempted to flea from their site, but it proved to be useless.

The dwarf Thorin had been beating senseless was coughing blood like a fountain, his face black and blue from the prince's fist. The ring on his right hand had left its impression in various spots on the ugly dwarf's cheekbones. When he deemed his enemy fit to die, Thorin took his sword, stabbed him through his abdomen as if slicing butter, and turned to join his fellow warriors in the onslaught.

* * *

Once her bonds were cut, Rose collapsed into Balin's arms trembling and sniffling. He patted her hair comfortingly and pulled her skirts back to their proper length.

"It's alright, lass," he said softly, "You're safe now."  
"Wh-where's Thorin?" she stuttered through her teeth.  
Balin smiled at her reassuringly.  
"Thorin is here. He pulled that filth off you the moment he entered the campsite."

She scanned the grounds for her fiance. Most of the enemy dwarfs had been slain, making Rose's stomach lurch at seeing their terrible faces covered in blood. In the middle of the site next to the fire stood two dwarfs facing each other down.  
Rose had seen Thorin practicing these attacks almost every day in the training arena. He always seemed so relaxed when he practiced with his fellow warriors. But seeing him now, he looked like an entirely different person. Much like he had in the battle with the orcs at Moria, she imagined. His eyes burned with anger. He was covered in dirt. Rose could see his chest rise and fall as he panted from his arduous fighting. The evil dwarf grimaced in anticipation.

"Did I not say," Thorin began, "that I would find where you took her? That I would get revenge for what you have done?"  
The dwarf knew he had lost even before holding up his sword to fight. Every last Stonefoot had fallen dead, save him. It would take a miracle for him to make it out alive. Still, he would not back down without a struggle.

He flailed his weapon about, aimed at Thorin's neck, only to have it cast aside with a sharp blow to his wrist. Now without any means of protection, the dwarf moaned in pain as he was kicked to the ground by the prince's foot. Rose hid in Balin's neck just before the sound of his blade came slicing into the dwarf's throat, silencing him forever. Balin helped the young girl to her feet, whispering words of comfort.  
"Rose..."

Thorin's voice cracked as he spoke. His anger began to fade and transitioned into worry and concern as he stood over his fallen enemy's lifeless body and faced her. For a moment all was silent. The dwarves gathered near curiously to see their princess's reaction. Ignoring their watchful gaze, Rose gave a tired smile to her prince.

"Thorin!"

She ran into his arms, causing him to take half a step back as her body met his. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she allowed herself to cry in his shoulder. The soft sobs echoed through the camp as Thorin hugged her waist and squeezed gently, lifting her off the ground and kissing her fervently while the other dwarfs somberly gathering their weapons and ponies to get ready to leave for Erebor. Thorin loosened his grip and held her face in his hands, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"No more tears," he whispered soothingly, "They will never harm you again." He moved his lips further down to meet hers once more.

* * *

"Aunt Prim!"

Fili and Kili sprinted down the halls to the front gate. They could see their uncle holding his bride securely in his arms as he helped her dismount her pony. Rose turned in surprise as they called to her, Thorin reluctantly releasing her from his grip and allowing her to meet them halfway. Kili was first to get to her, taking his aunt by the waist and hoisting her in the air as he whirled around in a circle. Rose touched back town to the stone floor with a small thud and gave Fili a tight hug, rocking from side to side.

"We thought we'd lost you!" said Fili.  
"They wouldn't let us join in the fight," Kili pouted. Rose laughed, lightening everyone's mood tremendously. It was a great relief to have the princess back within the city.  
"I know you would've done everything in your power to help me," she said as she placed a hand on either of their cheeks. King Thror stood at the entrance to the throne room, smiling down at her as if she were his own daughter. He spread his arms wide as they would go and held her firmly when she approached.

"My dear Rose," he sighed, "thank Durin you're safe!"  
"Those strange dwarves," she began, "they sought to...to-"  
"We will discuss it in the morning," Thror said softly, "For now, lets get you cleaned up and off to bed. You've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

That was the most splendid bath Rose had ever received. She rested her head against the wall of the tub, soaking in the bubbles surrounding her. The warm water made her aching muscles start to dissolve their tension and relax. Her hair floated aimlessly about as the shampoos began to be rinsed from her tresses, now soft and clean.  
After she had gotten into her night dress there was a soft knock at the door.

"You may enter," she called brushing her hair at the vanity table.  
The door slowly opened, revealing Thorin in a simple white sleeved shirt and black trousers. His eyes still shown with worry and concern.  
"I came to see how you fared," he said. Rose stood from her seat and took a step forward.  
"I am alright," she started slowly, "there was some slight bruising, but I-"  
"May I see?"

Rose lifted the sleeve of her gown, wincing as it slid across the purple and blue skin. He came to her side and, gingerly taking her arm, inspected the damage. Thorin looked visibly effected by the sight.  
"Will I live?" she teased, attempting to lift his spirits.  
"Rose, I'm so sorry, I should've been there to-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She placed a hand on his muscular chest. "Thorin, you were there exactly when you should've been."  
He lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. There was no resistance as he parted her lips and began to explore her mouth with his tongue. He felt his shirt moving as she clenched it in her fists. Thorin's hands slid down the length of her back, stopping to cup her backside and hold her more closely to him. Rose moaned softly, shivering involuntarily while he grazed her bottom lip between his teeth. With great effort he forced himself to straighten, his hands still gripping her buttocks firmly.

"You must get some rest."

Her eyes fluttered as she came out of her state of pleasure and processed his words. Something changed in her eyes, and Thorin could see an edge of fear in them.

"I'm too frightened to sleep," she said "I don't wish to be left alone in the darkness..."  
Thorin caressed her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes.  
"Please," Rose begged softly, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Thorin smiled warmly- the first time in hours. "How could I deny such a request from my bride?"

Pausing to look at the bed, Rose watched as an idea came to Thorin's mind. Without bothering to explain anything, he turned his back to her and proceeded to remove his shirt. Rose blushed immensely, thinking he meant to suggest they consummate their love even before the wedding. Expecting to see the exposed muscles of his body, she was surprised to witness a thin layer of pearly-white Mithril fashioned in a sleeved undershirt clinging to his skin as his tunic fell to the floor. He removed this as well, giving Rose a moment to admire his impressive build before taking the first shirt and donning it once again. Thorin turned, smirking at the expression on his bride's face, holding the undershirt out for her to take.

"Wear this in place of your gown," he offered. "It will help make you feel better."

Rose took it and gave him an expectant smile as she held her skirts. Thorin looked around the room casually, turning and admiring the walls as if her were a house inspector checking to see how securely the architecture was holding up. As he did so, Rose quickly removed her gown and poked her tiny head through the hole of the shirt, letting it fall just above her knees. She could feel the warmth radiating off it from Thorin's body heat even though it fit much more loosely on her. Rose strolled to the mirror, looking over her shoulder and turning every which way to view it from different angles as women always do when trying on clothing.

"How do I look?" she inquired.  
Thorin appraised her with adoration for a brief moment and chuckled.  
"You look radiant," he replied. "The shirt is much more appealing now that you wear it."

Rose tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. The bed creaked slightly under Thorin's weight as he held out a hand invitingly. She crawled under the sheets and lay her head on his thick chest, sighing as his heartbeats drummed softly in her ear. She felt his warm hands wrap around her tiny frame, and in that moment Rose felt utterly safe.

"Sleep tight, don't let the dragons bite," she wished to him as he turned out the lights. In the darkness she could fell his chest quickly rise and fall as he chuckled once more.  
"Goodnight, Rose."


	13. Lectures and Defiance

**A/N: Greetings fellow Hobbit fanatics! Wow, thank you all for sticking around and showing some interest in this story- I have no idea where this huge wave of motivation to write came from, but I sure as heck am not complaining. Just want to make a side note about the time frame of Rose's abduction and rescue. I imagined them having their dinner around 8:00 at night and being informed of the "visitors" at around 8:45-9:00. Rose is captured just before/after 9:00 and from the time she is thrown on the horse to the time she rides back with Thorin about an hour and a half has passed. It doesn't seem like it's that big of a deal, but would you want to spend even two minutes with a Stonefoot (who, by the way, were actually in Tolkien's history of dwarves)? So basically it's close to midnight when Thorin agrees to stay the night with Rose. At this point I'm pretty much just rambling, so read on if you dare:**

Rose's eyes fluttered open as she heard metal clicking and snapping forward. The door to her chambers swung open as the stout dwarf maid shuffled in holding a beautiful blue dress with a yellow sash in her arms.

"Alright, miss," she said gruffly, "This is a lovely shade, it would go well with-oh!" The maid let out a startled gasp at the sight of her future queen in the arms of what looked like a naked prince. During the middle of the night, Thorin had woken from his sleep to make sure Rose was still dozing soundly and had the idea to remove his shirt in order to keep cool.

Guessing as to what was going through her handmaid's mind, Rose sat upright so quickly it had stirred Thorin.

"It isn't what it looks like," she began slowly, "He was merely here to-"  
She followed the servant's gaze to her nightgown. Apparently, seeing the princess in Thorin's Mithril shirt didn't seem to be helping her case. The servant's expression turned stony and unreadable as she cleared her throat and lay the dress at the foot of the bed.  
"A thousand apologies, your Highness."

Rose didn't need to be told who she was speaking to when she said "your highness." Thorin merely propped himself up on his elbows groggily, exposing his bare front side. The old woman turned toward the door, looking over her shoulder briefly and leaving them with "I shall return when you're ready, Miss Primrose."

Rose's hand flew to her cheek as she looked at Thorin, who ran his hands through his thick mane and yawned, clearly still half-asleep.

"This is bad," she said. "This is very bad."

Thorin chuckled as he pulled her to his chest.

"And what crime have we committed? A man sleeping in the bed of a woman he is but days away from marrying- Durin forbid!" The last sentence came out with lighthearted sarcasm. Rose gave him a playful shove before planting a trail of soft kisses on his neck.

"Your grandfather will not be pleased," she commented in between kisses.  
"My grandfather will simply have to live with it," Thorin shot back with a smirk.

The door swung open a second time and in came the hairdresser with his assistant.

"Good morning, princess! Today I was thinking of doing a half updo with- gracious me!"  
Rose's face burned bright red as the two dwarves gawked at the sight before them.  
"Your Majesties! Please, forgive us- we'll just be leaving-" they bowed as low as they could, several times in a row- before disappearing from the room.

Completely mortified, Rose buried her face in her hands as her fiance laughed and held her in his arms once more.

"You are very dedicated in your role of the blushing bride," he laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh that made Rose grin like a child at the sound of it. She felt his cool hands remove hers from her face before gently pressing them against her warm cheeks, guiding her forward for another kiss.

* * *

Soon word had spread like wildfire of the young prince of Erebor being found in the princess's chambers by her servants early that morning. The reactions were varied- some gasped in shock as the old dwarf had, thinking it utterly promiscuous while others merely laughed it off, making inappropriate jokes and comments on how they were merely "warming up for the big night." Among the latter were Fili and Kili.  
Throughout the entire journey from her chambers to the training grounds, they followed her silently and stared at her with knowing grins until Rose could no longer bear the silence.

"Alright," she sighed impatiently, turning to face her doom. "what has kept you so quiet?"  
"Oh, nothing in particular," said Fili, looking around the halls as they walked. "Just enjoying the scenery is all."  
"We heard you had a pleasant evening," Kili said casually, fighting to keep his expression serious.  
Rose took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh?" said Fili with a new found interest. "What happened?"  
"Yes, Aunt Prim," Kili begged, dropping the facade immediately. "Tell us!"

Rose pulled them behind a large pillar where no one else could hear and told them of all that had really happened (letting certain physical acts slip her mind and 'forgetting' to mention them). The two brothers leaned in close, listening with such intensity it looked as if they were made of stone. A split second after she had finished, her nephews threw their heads back and laughed until their faces had gone blue.

"How frightened those poor servants must have been!" Fili gasped as tears began to form in his eyes.  
"They probably half expected Uncle to beat them senseless!" Kili said, clutching a wall to keep himself from falling over.  
Rose did her best to fight the smile threatening to reveal itself and rolled her eyes before continuing for the arena.

"Do not leave so quickly!" Kili said between his fits of laughter. "We do not mean to offend you!"  
"Yes," said his brother, "We would never do anything to upset you." He pause briefly before adding "Not intentionally, at least."  
Rose gave them an incredulous grin and rolled her eyes again. "You're very lucky to be my only nephews, otherwise I'd beat you senseless myself."

"Does that mean we have the freedom to do as we wish, and not have to fear being robbed of your approval?" Kili teased. His aunt gave him a playfully scolding look that said unfortunately this was not the case.

* * *

Thorin stood in the throne room with Rose at his side. They waited in silence for the king to speak what had been on his mind all day. Naturally, Thror had been informed by the old handmaid of what had taken place in Rose's bedchambers that morning, and as Rose had predicted he was not amused. Of course, he could never bring himself to raise his voice at the young girl, for she had made such an impression upon him that he saw her as one of his own descendants. Still, they needed a good scolding for their actions.

"Pray tell," he said with a hint of annoyance, "what- exactly- happened last night?"  
Rose glanced up at Thorin timidly. He gave her hand a light squeeze before answering his grandfather.  
"After yesterday's events, Rose felt it was necessary for some protection during the night. We slept and did nothing more."  
Thror paused for a short while, pondering his answer. Then a peculiar gleam appeared in his eyes as he looked to the girl.

"You are still frightened?" he asked. Rose nodded slowly.  
"Those dwarves...they told me what they were planning. They...they intended to send my head to my father and start a war between the Iron Hills and Erebor."

Thorin and Thror exchanged a brief look filled with mutual understanding. The king smiled kindly at Rose in the hopes of calming her.  
"Do not worry yourself, child. The Stonefoots have learned the difficult way what is to happen if they try to do you harm. It will not happen again." Thorin tucked her arm securely under his.  
"I will keep you safe," he promised.  
"To make sure you feel entirely secure," Thror said with an air of authority, "I will place a guard at your door to watch over you as you sleep, and to make sure no intruders are present."

He gave Thorin an accusing look when he said 'intruders,' and the prince grinned in defiance as if accepting this new challenge. Rose felt her face grow hot as she curtsied and thanked the king for his "brilliantly clever" idea. As they exited the throne room, Thorin and Rose had to use every ounce of their self control to refrain from bursting into a fit of giggles and laughter before rounding the corner and losing it all in an instant.


	14. A Happy Reunion

Thorin and Rose were not bothered at all by Thror's decree of having her chambers guarded each night. When the day was through he would walk to the end of the hall with her on his arm, peering around the corner at whichever unfortunate dwarf was assigned there for the evening and would often joke to his bride of how easy it would be to cast the guard aside and enter the room if he chose to do so.

"Thorin you'll upset him," Rose whispered shyly one night, hoping the guard wouldn't hear. "There is no need to scare him so." Her fiance chuckled gruffly.

"I've fought orcs more vicious than he," the prince said in a raised voice. Rose gave him a playfully scolding expression.  
"If you keep this up, word will get to the king and there will be five more guards in his place."

Thorin pulled her to him and before Rose could protest she found herself lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall behind, her legs wrapping around his waist securely. He held her gaze briefly and leaned closer to her ear.  
"It would take an army to keep me from you."

* * *

"Ready? Alright then. On your mark...set...GO!"

Fili and Kili enjoyed games very much. They loved to run and find different ways to release the energy that would otherwise consume them, and being still too young to practice with their uncle at the training grounds, they looked for any opportunities for new means of unleashing their excitement. It pleased them greatly that the latest addition to the line of Durin was just as eager to play in their games as they were, even going as far as showing them her own personal favorites from when she was a child.

The three of them stood at the end of a corridor with their fingertips brushing against the cold marble. They leaned forward, bending at the knee and grinning childishly, Rose and Fili waiting in anticipation as Kili sounded the order. In a flash they were off, sprinting down the long passageways side by side, one occasionally taking the lead only to be met by the other two. They called out mock insults and playful banter back and forth between them, passing numerous other dwarves who were busy with their work. One or two would glance up and chuckle at the young royals before having to return to the tasks that lay before them. On they raced until finally the designated finish line came in sight: the treasury hall. Rose had picked this herself, claiming that the winner that day would be presented with the title of The Rightful Owner of the Arkenstone (this of course was all in the spirit of the game- they wouldn't dare stake such a claim at one of the most precious gems in the city).

Kili took the lead, running as fast as he could and not bothering to see where the other two were in progress. He would have won had he used more caution and done so. Fili, knowing his brother would foolishly run without another thought to himself, darted every which way behind the large piles of gold, ultimately taking a short cut through the center of the room and appearing at the end. He landed at the finish line and held his hands high in the air with victory, jumping up and down proclaiming to all his new title, as Kili came to a skidding halt.

"Where did you come from?!" he panted in surprise, clutching his knees for support. Fili gave him a clever grin.  
"I am a gift sent from the heavens," he replied, placing his fists on his hips and straightening, "I have been sent here to grace you with my presence. You are now free to praise me as you see fit."  
His brother gave him a punch in the arm.  
"Hey!" Fili protested.  
"You said to give you praise as I saw fit," Kili replied. "I was merely complying with your wishes."

Rose would have been laughing along with the other two had she not been distracted. She made it to the center of the room and was about to pass Kili when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist securely and lifted her in the air, spinning her around and causing the mounds of gold to appear as if they were zipping by. Thorin had seen them making their leave for the trasury hall and quickly hid behind one of the piles, waiting for the proper moment. Rose let out a squeal and giggled as the room continued to spin. He finally set her down, holding her arm to ensure she didn't fall over from the loss of equilibrium, and laughed merrily. His nephews came to their side with great excitement.

"Hey!" Kili said, "That's interference! We have to start all over again- to give Aunt Prim a proper chance at-" Fili snorted.  
"You only wish to have another try at defeating me." he accused. "I have already won, so there really is no debate."  
"There is no time for a second race," Thorin reported. Rose slowly straightened and, hearing the sudden seriousness in his tone, looked at him curiously.

"Is everything alright, Thorin?"

He gave her a strange look- it was a mixture of happiness and what looked to Rose like sorrowful expectancy...as if he thought she were going to cry and was readying himself for it.  
"There are visitors in the throne room."  
Rose smiled and waved off the news with her hand as she allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, still panting from the race and its surprise ending.

"Is that all?" she inquired innocently. "Surely they can survive without seeing either of us right away. I'm certain that King Thror would forgive our absence if-"

"Rose..." The look in his eyes grew even softer. The playful smile on her face slowly faded and turned to surprise as she began to understand, her hand involuntarily flying to her mouth. Fili and Kili ceased their roughhousing and looked from uncle to aunt with wide eyes. Thorin held out his hand for her, which she took immediately and the two raced for the throne room, not waiting to see if their nephews would follow.  
When they finally reached the doors of their destination, Rose slowed her pace and eventually stopped hesitantly before the entracneway. Thorin placed a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her forward.

"It's alright," he whispered in her ear.  
"You're certain it's really them this time?"  
"I am sure of it."

She poked her head through the doorway and gradually stepped into the throne room. The two newcomers had their backs to her as they spoke with King Thror- who, she noticed, had made the effort to descend his throne to talk with them at eye level. There was a man and woman, clasping hands in the way they always had when Rose was growing up. Her mother was first to turn at the sound of the child's approaching footsteps. Her eyes lit up and grew wide as she took in the beautiful woman that made her way across the bridge, hardly believing it to be her daughter.

"Primrose!"

Dain and Thror paused in their conversation as the Lord of the Iron Hills looked at his daughter for the first time since her departure. His wife's hands flew to her mouth as a stifled sob threatened to give way. She ran forward to meet Rose, who had quickened her pace as well, and the two women met in a warm embrace near the end of the walkway. Rose's mother held her face in her hands, inspecting every detail and wiping the tears from her eyes. The men watched with soft smiles at their joyful reunion.

"Sweet child," she said happily, "you're glowing! Oh, Primrose you look beautiful."  
Dain stepped forward slowly.  
"Prim..." His mind flashed to their last departure, so long ago it seemed, when he held her tight in one last attempt to protect her from the pain of the world, and her use of his favorite nickname.

_"I love you, daddy..."_

Rose loosened her hold on her mother and slowly came to stand in front of her father. They exchanged a loving look before she flung herself into his arms.

"Father!"

Dain closed his eyes to hide the tears occupying them as he held fast to his only daughter. Behind them they could hear Thror chuckling as he and his grandson watched in respectful silence. He waited for their long embrace to end before patting his old friend on the back and continuing the discussion that was put on hold.  
Rose's mother took her arm gently.

"May I get a proper introduction with my future son-in-law?"  
Blushing, Rose pulled her forward and stopped in front of Thorin, still smiling down at her.

"Mother," she began as she turned to face her and tuck her arm in Thorin's, "this is Thorin...my future husband." The young couple exchanged a smile as her mother clucked her tongue in approval. "Thorin," Rose continued, "This is my mother."

"Thorin Oakenshield," she said with a curtsy, "It is an honor." Thorin gave her hand a light kiss and bowed politely.  
"I see that beauty runs in your family's bloodline," he replied charmingly. Her mother laughed sweetly and gave Rose a smile that told her she quite liked the idea of having Thorin for a son.


	15. Awkward Conversations

It wasn't long before Thror had insisted upon showing Dain and his wife the great halls of Erebor. Servants rushed to and fro in a frantic attempt to ensure that everything was to their guests' liking. Dain politely brushed them off and continued on with Thror as they retold stories of what had passed in the time since they last met.

Fili and Kili soon caught up with the remaining three, looking at Rose's mother curiously and almost forgetting their manners. Fili gave his brother a jab with his elbow and the two bowed deeply. They greeted her in same way they had Rose in her bed chambers at their first encounter.

"Fili."  
"And Kili-"  
"At your service!"

"Oh!" she said in surprise as each took her hand and gave it a kiss. "What charming young dwarves!"  
"Yes," said Rose proudly. Fili and Kili stepped back, grinning broadly from ear to ear. "They are Thorin's sister-sons, soon to be my nephews."  
"We love our dear Aunt Prim," Fili said devotedly, taking her by one shoulder as Kili took the other. Standing between them, Rose realized that they were already half a head taller than she.

"More than the Arkenstone itself!" Kili exclaimed. "She travels with us every day to see uncle at training practice, then joins us in our games. She's a fast runner- but not as fast as I or my brother, of course." He gave her a sideways glance and winked. Though Rose smiled and playfully hit his arm, her mother looked less amused.

"Primrose," she said in her scolding tone, "Running around Erebor- in your nice dresses?"  
"Mother, please- it's not that big a deal."  
"They could easily be torn." The two women gave the other a look that said neither was backing down on the subject. A moment later, Rose's mother turned to the young dwarves with a gentle smile. "I thank you for giving her some company all this time." She paused to examine the four standing before her.

"Already I see you have a new family. Are there any immediate plans for- say, an addition to this new family?" Rose caught her mother's eye before seeing it fall to her stomach. Her face turned a shade of crimson as Thorin had a sudden coughing fit. Fili shifted his weight awkwardly, never expecting their conversation to take such a dramatic turn in that short amount of time. Clearly, none of them had met Rose's mother before or they would've been more prepared. Unfortunately poor Kili was still too young to fully understand her words and ended up misinterpreting them.

"Of course!" he said. Three heads snapped in his direction, Thorin and Rose staring at him in shock while his brother tried to signal for him to stop talking. "You're Aunt Prim's mother, I don't see why you wouldn't be considered part of the family."

Rose sank her forehead into Thorin's sleeve. Fili's palm flew to his face in embarrassment after giving his brother an incredulous look. Thorin himself wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold his nephew for talking so foolishly and gave himself a mental note to remind Thror to have a special talk with the young dwarf later. Rose's mother simply smiled in return and thanked him for being so generous as to extend the family to include her.

* * *

Rose bit her lip, trying to suppress the giggles that almost burst forth. A light tickling sensation spread through her abdomen as Thorin traced his fingertips down the length of her stomach. She propped herself on her elbows in order to see him, smiling warmly down at her husband. He rubbed her belly in a slow, fluid motion as he pressed his ear against her body.

"Anything?" Rose whispered curiously. He was as still as a statue, listening.  
"Not yet..."

She placed her head back on the pillows and exhaled slowly as her eyes closed. Thorin remained perched over her stomach, his ear never moving. A few minutes had passed before his eyes lit with great excitement. She heard him inhale sharply.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
"I can feel it!" he said softly in wonder, gripping her belly. She laughed gently without opening her eyes, Thorin's head rising and falling with her stomach as she did so.  
"I know."

"What do you think?" he looked up at her.  
"Of what?"  
"Boy or girl?"

Rose smiled warmly. Since they learned of her pregnancy, she had begun to change. She quickly learned to become accustomed to the hands of both friends and strangers against her belly, which expanded more as time went on. She had to cease racing and other games (much to Fili and Kili's disappointment) and her appetite changed dramatically. Thorin was devoted in making sure she had everything to make the process as comfortable as possible, often telling the servants to find work elsewhere for the day and taking care of his wife himself. He stood at her bedside as often as he could, switching the cold cloth on her forehead with a warm one, massaging her feet, and lifting her spirits with casual conversations of all that took place that day. Rose was expected to deliver the child at any time, and everyone was on edge.  
She pondered for a moment before making her reply.

"Boy," she said finally. Thorin considered this with a smile.  
"He will be as strong as his father," Rose added as she opened one eye and smirked.  
"Or as radiant as her mother," Thorin replied, "if it is a girl."

"I remember the first time you described me as such," she mused to herself. "The night we spent together before we were wed."  
"You wore my Mithril shirt," he chuckled. "It suited you better than I."  
"I disagree," she said in mock offense. "It looked beautiful when you wore it."  
Thorin kissed the spot just below her navel. Rose's giggling was suddenly cut short as she rolled to her side and began panting heavily. Seeing his wife in a sudden attack of pain, Thorin immediately sat up and stroked her hair.

"It is time," he said in a grim and oddly calm voice that made her shiver. Rose screamed in agony as a wave of pain ripped through her body.

* * *

Rose flinched as she bolted upright in her bed. Her hand slowly touched her stomach, sighing in relief to feel that it was flat and the blood was still flowing in her veins rather than dripping all over the sheets. She was covered in a cold sweat from the dream- or had it been a nightmare? The first part wasn't scary by any means, and Rose had felt excited to be bearing the child of Thorin Oakenshield. She could see herself holding her stomach, feeling tiny little feet kicking as the baby moved about inside her. A great feeling of joy had immediately followed.  
But then that terrible pain had started...  
Rose shivered despite the perspiration and did her best to go back to sleep.

"Primrose, it's to be expected!"

Rose sat with her mother at the foot of her bed. She was dressed and almost ready to start the day, but insisted on speaking in private about her dream before anything else. It had kept her up most of the night wondering what it meant and suddenly having questions about the subject of babies in general- despite the fact that they had discussed it before. For nearly two hours she sat mortified as her mother went through a detailed description of the baby making process, adding random tidbits of information that she thought of as she went, and forced her daughter to sit in a shocked and embarrassed state until she was done.

After finally finishing her lesson, she allowed Rose to tell her the actual reason they were conversing in private in the first place.  
"I would be more concerned if you weren't having these sort of dreams," she said, stroking her daughters hair as she brushed it. The hairdressers were told that before they could do anything with it, her mother was first to brush her hair in the morning (it was a family tradition). Rose sighed as her tresses were detangled and pulled out of her face.

"So...when you were engaged to father..."  
"I had the very same dreams," she confirmed. "At first they startled me, as yours have, but soon enough the nightmares ended. It just takes a little time, child." She finished her work and inspected every strand carefully. "I think this will do," she said. Giving Rose a kiss on the top of her head, she stood and headed for the door. "I will call them in to finish the job."

**A/N: Admit it; you thought the dream was real. Sorry if I scared or upset anybody, but come on- what's a good story without a good twist?**


	16. Gifts and Secrets

Because dwarvish customs state that the official day was to be kept secret from even the bride and groom themselves, the day before the wedding was when the announcement was made. Servants filled the ball room, decorating it in joyful attire similar to the first party held in Thorin and Rose's honor. Smiths worked endlessly on the forging of the golden rings for the ceremony while the tailors pieced together their prince and princess's clothing for the big day from scratch. Rose woke in her bed that morning to find numerous handmaidens busying themselves with carrying in small chests of jewels, combs of various sizes, shapes, and colors, and a selection of beautiful circlets fashioned out of silver and gold.  
Before she knew it, Rose's vanity table was overflowing with precious gems and hair accessories.

"What is all this?" she asked with a yawn. The old dwarf maid entered with some sort of clothing that was covered in a large black cloth. She placed it gently at the foot of the bed, smiling warmly.  
"We are preparing for the wedding ceremony. It is to be held tomorrow morning."

Rose suddenly felt very wide awake. She looked to the door, where her mother was standing with a tearful expression. Her daughter was growing much more quickly than she had ever imagined. It seemed only a week ago she was sitting her on her lap, combing through the tiny curls that covered her head and singing about the great tales of their people. Rose felt the tears falling down her cheek as her mother came to her side and brushed her hair out of her face. The young girl smiled up at her in her bittersweet happiness.

"Mother..."

The older dwarf kissed her daughter's forehead gently as she rocked back and forth. After a moment of embracing, she leaned back and smiled warmly, drying her eyes and feeling rather foolish.  
"We must get ready for the day's events," she said as she inspected her daughter's current state. "You can't go wandering the city in nothing but your nightgown!"

Her mother and head servant tied the painful corset against her back (both exchanging a conversation of the usefulness her breasts would prove to be, much to Rose's annoyance). She was helped into her dress- a beautifully pale yellow that accented her features- and was directed to sit for the hairdresser to do his work. When he had finished, Rose saw that her hair was braided to one side of her head with a string of pearls weaved into the braids. He made his leave, after being thanked of course, and Rose was left with her mother.

"Now then," she said in a tone that suggested she meant business. "As part of our race's tradition, you are not to see Thorin at all today."  
Rose's heart sank. Not at all? How could she be expected to go through her day with no contact with her fiance whatsoever?  
"Instead," her mother continued, "You will spend the day with me, receiving gifts and waiting to greet the rest of our clan when they arrive."  
"You invited the entire clan?"  
"No, don't be silly!" Her mother laughed at the idea. "We've only sent word to immediate family- can you imagine? The entire clan of the Iron Hills venturing to Erebor? That would be impossible!"  
Rose allowed herself to smile at her own foolishness.

"Alright," said her mother, "We best get a move on- don't want to fall behind when there's already so much work ahead of us!"

* * *

For the next several hours, Rose's mother and her servants took great strides in ensuring that she wouldn't happen upon Thorin that day. She ate breakfast in her bed, took the backways if having to leave the confinements of her room, and word was sent to the king of where she would be- by way of letter- in order for him to hold Thorin until she had gone back to her room. The whole situation irked Rose very much. She felt like a child that couldn't be trusted, constantly under watch at all times.

Despite being surrounded by servants and her mother, Rose was more alone than ever. She ached to be back in Thorin's arms and to hear his deep voice chuckling against her ear. Instead, she sat at her tall chair piling and organizing gifts with her mother.

"Oh, how lovely!" Rose heard her exclaim as the stout dwarf examined a golden cup encrusted with blue gems. She handed it over and Rose lightly placed it in the pile with the countless other trinkets and goblets. Next was a diamond necklace, two ruby rings, silk slippers, and much more. Rose thought they were very beautiful gifts and enjoyed looking at them as much as her mother did, but they didn't seem to hold much interest to her for very long. As soon as she set them down on the floor, her thoughts almost immediately came back to Thorin. She imagined to herself the things he would do or say if he were standing there with her. Rose's gaze wandered throughout the room before stopping at the bed, and soon her thoughts were filled with images of what would occur tomorrow night when the party was finished...

"Rose," came a sharp voice. "Child, are you listening?" She looked up in confusion as her mother stood at the door with her hands on her hips.  
"We must go to the tailor's shop to get you fitted for your dress!"

* * *

Rose walked a few footsteps behind her mother. The tailors forbade her to look at the gown until the next day and said they simply needed her measurements to alter the dress when they left, hastily ushering her out of their shop the moment the last number was written down.

"Thank you, Highness!" said one of the dwarves with a particularly large nose. "That is all we needed. Have a splendid afternoon!" With that he shut the door with a loud "THUD" and Rose stood in the halls of the marketplace with her mother. She noticed that every curtain of the shop had been drawn shut, making it impossible to see inside. A large sign on the door read "Closed for Wedding Preparations" written in dwarvish.

"That was rather hasty," Rose commented as her and her mother strolled through the city, observing the dwarves carry on about their day. Adults were selling food and clothing, calling out their prices and smiling warmly on that happy morning. Children filed the streets playing games where they dueled dragons or pretended to be Princess Rose and Prince Thorin off to get married (to which Rose found herself smiling sheepishly).

"It is natural for them to be secretive," her mother said casually, peering over at a stand filled with silk robes and jewels. "I would be more bothered if they weren't."

A dwarf clad in armor and wielding a spear came rushing through the crowd, which parted for him instantly as the citizens were quite fond of having their bodies not run through with any sort of weapon. Once he spotted the two women near the clothing stand, he rushed forward and turned to the princess.

"My lady," he said, his hand searching beneath his armor and retrieving a note. With a bow he turned and left before they could say any more.  
Rose exchanged a curious look with her mother who held her gaze for a brief second then focused her attention on the fine silk clothing, tracing her fingers across and turning them in her hand. Rose lifted the top of the letter and could almost hear the deep, gruff voice in her head as she read along with the words scrawled across the parchment:

_"Meet me at the second entrance after you've finished your evening meal. I count the seconds until then._  
_-With love, Thorin"_

Even his handwriting made him sound so regal. Rose almost lost her composure as she saw his name written in ink at the bottom. Her hand covered her mouth in surprise as her heart beat half a step faster. She looked up at her mother to see if she had noticed her daughter's sudden state of shock, and was relieved to find her chatting with the salesman of the quality of his robes.

"Primrose, dear," she called from behind the stand, "This one would look so lovely on you- I believe blue is your color!"  
Upon seeing who she was talking to, the salesman beamed proudly and removed the robe from his stand. He wrapped it in a thin cloth before placing it in a bag. Holding it out for Rose to take, he bowed.  
"Free of charge, Princess."

Before the dwarf could straighten Rose turned to reach into her pocket and handed him three coins with a curtsy, pleased to see his eyebrows lift in surprise. With some reluctance, he held out his hand as the currency fell into his palms.

"You are much too kind, your highness."  
"And you are most deserving of it," Rose replied as her mother gave her a nod of approval. The salesman gave her another deep bow.  
"Prince Thorin is very lucky, indeed!"  
Rose blushed, feeling her mother's hand pulling her away to the next stand on the pathway.


	17. Our Last Meeting

Thorin stood peering over the rail as the sun began to recede below the horizon. He inhaled deeply as the mountain air blew across his face, sweeping his black hair over his shoulders. Not being able to wait another moment, he left most of his food untouched and quickly excused himself from the dinner table, heading for the entrance without caring to make up an excuse as to why. Thror simply thought he wanted to get some rest before the big ceremony, and continued his reliving of the battle of Moria with Dain, who laughed cheerfully and gladly stood to tell it with him.

Thorin had refrained from drinking any hard alcohol, though he did permit himself to a half a pint of beer (being so small, the dwarves naturally had various sizes of cups that would be considered unusual and often unnecessary among men). His chest rose a little higher as he drew in another long breath, happy to be away from the others.

Thrain and Thror had been driving him mad, dragging the prince to the mines or throne room with ridiculous excuses to ensure he didn't come into contact with Rose for the entire day. Eventually the king ordered Fili and Kili to take their uncle under their wing. The brothers immediately pleaded with him to teach them some of his favorite attacks with a blade, and after what seemed like ages Thorin- who's temper had been flaring long before they started- finally agreed. They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the arena, Fili and Kili struggling to fend off Thorin's attacks and deal some of their own. When he grew weary and needed to rest and think, Thorin told the young dwarves to practice their attacks on each other (to which they eagerly accepted). It was then that an idea struck the prince's mind.  
He ordered a guard to deliver his message to Rose and for the rest of the day he had a mysterious smirk on his face, much to everyone else's confusion.

While watching his nephews battle among themselves, Thorin felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dain Ironfoot standing above him. His expression was guarded, as if he were playing the role of the Tough Father here to interrogate his daughter's suitor.  
"May I sit?" he asked in a rough voice. Thorin nodded and slid to the right, giving the old warrior room to take a seat.  
The distant clanging of swords hitting each other filled the room. Dain chuckled as he took in the two dwarves in the center of the arena.

"Ah, to be young again!" he said. Thorin could see in his eyes that they were looking at something from decades before. "Their time will come, soon enough."

Thorin nodded. "They have waited long for this day."  
"I'm sure they have. I remember when my father gave me my first sword- beautiful craftsmanship, it was. I wielded it until the blade broke in two!" Dain laughed as he remembered his old weapon.

"No fair, brother!" Kili was heard yelling. "You tripped me on purpose!"  
"Well maybe if you kept your feet and paid attention, I wouldn't have."

Dain turned his head slightly to Thorin, appearing to glare at him with an angry expression. Thorin straightened, anticipating a lecture or being berated with questions of what his intentions with his daughter were.  
"Of all the dwarves that could have had her hand in marriage," said Dain, "I am certain that Prim will be happiest with you."  
The young prince's eyes widened and his brows lifted. Dain's features softened as he continued.  
"I have taken care of her all her life...now I must pass her onto you." Thorin took a moment to consider the gravity of his words. The pain and sadness in Dain's face was clear, and Thorin knew what he needed to be told to ease his mind. Placing a hand on the old dwarfs shoulder, he spoke with utter surety.

"I will make sure she is happy and cared for- for the rest of her days."  
He saw the invisible weight removed from Dain's shoulders as he said this. Dain placed his own hand on Thorin's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I am glad to have you as my new son."  
Thorin smiled back in reply. "And you as my new father."

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by the enchanted door opening and quickly closing shut. Thorin turned to see Rose leaning against the door, panting and smiling happily. After a moment she pushed herself up and ran into her prince's chest in excitement. He felt her slender arms wrap themselves around his neck and immediately held her waist tightly and lifted her into the air.

Rose looked down at him, her hands falling to his muscular chest. Her smile had lightened the mood instantly and caused Thorin to return the expression, still hugging her waist. He slowly brought her down as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Thorin felt the long braid that lay across her shoulder and smirked as he broke the contact.

"We match," he said, gesturing to the two thin braids on either side of his face. Rose ran a hand down hers as well.  
"Mine's longer," she teased.  
"Mine's darker," he replied.

Thorin held her face in his hands tenderly as he remembered his promise to her father. Rose looked so happy and full of hope it made Thorin's heart beat faster and the fiery sensation begin to ignite. She looked up at him in loving adoration as a thought struck her.  
"What is it?" Thorin asked, seeing the change on her face.  
"This is our last meeting before we are wed."  
"Yes," Thorin chuckled, "and we can finally sleep in the same bed and have a private conversation without any worry of being lectured for it." Rose's expression grew worrisome.

"Does anybody else know we're here?"  
"Not unless you told someone." He paused. "How did you manage to come here undetected?"  
"Oh, it was easy," she smiled coyly. "I simply told them I was going to be with Fili and Kili. They seem to have been worn out by a certain training practice this afternoon and went to bed in order to heal." She gave her fiance a playfully accusing look. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Thorin shrugged nonchalantly. "I may have suggested the idea." Rose laughed.  
"May have?"  
"It got them out of my hair for the rest of the day."  
"That's an awful thing to say of your sister-sons." Thorin chuckled before squeezing her gently.  
"You would be just as thankful had they been pestering you for a training lesson."

Rose giggled as his thick beard skimmed her neck. She tilted her head, allowing him more access to her soft flesh, and sighed softly. His teeth grazed against her skin as he began sucking and kissing her neck passionately. Rose's grip locked itself onto his thick, black hair tightly as she steadied herself against the rail. Her eyes slowly closed as a light moan escaped her lips. A few minutes had passed before Thorin turned stiff, hastening to pull himself off her and wheel around just as the door began to open. Fili and Kili burst through the entrance with knowing smiles spread across their faces.

"We've come to take Aunt Prim to her chambers," Fili said. "Thror has us under strict orders to make sure Uncle doesn't follow."  
Rose, blushing immensely at her nephew's intrusion, stepped back from the rail. Thorin looked down at them, very annoyed at the interruption. "I thought you two were bed-ridden from your training!"  
"Oh, we were!" said Kili. "But not enough to keep us from being summoned and told to find you." Fili tucked his thumbs behind his belt and looked quite proud of himself.

"I thought I'd find you here," he bragged. Kili gave him a push and scoffed.  
"I was the one who showed Aunt Prim the entrance in the first place."

Rose faced her prince and slid a hand up his cheek. He gazed down at her longingly, placing a hand on top of hers and sighing in surrender. "I cannot keep you to myself for long, it seems."

"Don't worry, Uncle! You'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow," Kili said, wether in jest or ignorance no one was certain. Ignoring him, Thorin gave his fiance a firm kiss that would've lasted for hours if his helpful nephews hadn't pulled her back by the shoulders.  
"Come along, Aunt Prim!" Fili said as he lightly tugged on her arm. Kili followed suit and before she could say farewell, Rose was pulled into the mountains, he last image of Thorin standing at the rail with his hand still extended where her braid had slipped through his fingers printed in her mind.

"It's only for another day," Fili whispered in her ear comfortingly. He patted her arm and continued leading his aunt down the long, dark halls of Erebor.

* * *

Rose found it difficult to sleep that evening. Her thoughts raced from one thing to another, giving her little time to breathe and relax. She rolled onto her stomach and lay her chin on top of her hands, wondering what her soon-to-be husband was thinking right now, if he was awake at all, and how funny it was that this was the last night she would think of him as her "fiance" or "soon-to-be-husband." The more she thought, the more she realized how different things would be. For one, she would share a room with Thorin each night and not have to worry about hiding in secret and be free to embrace their feelings for each other and not hold back anymore. She would officially be considered a citizen of Erebor and part of the royal family.

"Primrose Oakenshield."

Rose rolled onto her back, smiling at the idea of her new name. It had a ring to it that she quite liked. For the next hour or so she let her mind wander until eventually slowing and drifting off to sleep, ready to begin the next day.


	18. The Morning Of

"Princess," said a soft voice as a hand shook her gently.

Rose's eyes slowly opened. Yawning groggily and stretching her arms above her head, she took in the dozens of servants gathered around her. Their expressions ranged from tear-stained to happiness and far in between as the head maid sat up and smiled down at her gently.

"We must start getting you ready."

The corset for today was much different than all the others. It was a silvery-white, silky fabric layered with a thin lace cloth. There were still many ribbons in the back, but they were much fewer in number than her everyday ones. Three of the younger handmaidens entered the room carrying the dress Rose was to wear that day.

It was the same color as her corset. Though the entire dress was made of the smoothest silk, the bodice and sleeves were layered in a floral lace (with the sleeves being made solely of it) that dipped at a slight point at her stomach. The floor-length skirts flared out in the back to form a medium-sized train. In the back were many buttons trailing from the top of the neck halfway down where her spine would sit. She could see the lace neckline start at the top of her neck and dip in a 'V' that would've exposed her breasts had the silk fabric not cut across from underneath.

She gasped in adoration.

"It's beautiful!"  
The head seamstress stepped forward and bowed low. "We are overjoyed to see that it pleases you, Princess. I imagine it would look much better when you're wearing it."

The dress was held above her head as Rose straightened her arms in the air and was enveloped in the soft material. Her arms slid through the sleeves, which extended at the back of her palms and attached to her middle fingers at the ends. Buttoning the back of her dress took some time to complete and two dwarves to finish the task, but it was well worth the wait.  
Her hairdresser let her pick out some of the jewels and gems she wished to adorn her hair with before showing her the circlet he hand-selected for her days before. It was made of silver and gold that entwined themselves in intricate knots that dipped slightly just at the center of her forehead. After her hair had been brushed and prepped, he set the crown gently in place and began working the gems into her curls.

Once the updo was finished and the last-minute adjustments made, Rose was presented a tall mirror to inspect their work.  
She gasped softly in shock.  
The woman she saw hardly looked anything like her. This dwarf looked regal and stunning- like a queen. Her eyes were full of hope and wonder, and the dress accented every curve and other feature of her slim body to perfection. She smoothed her dress gently, feeling the soft fabric against her skin.

"Thank you so very much," Rose whispered breathlessly. Turning to face her silent audience, she could see that the old dwarf woman and hairdresser had traces of tears in their eyes as they appraised her. Unable to speak, they bowed humbly and left her to turn every which way as she looked in the mirror.

"Primrose?" came a voice outside her room. Her mother entered as if answering her own call and stopped short with wide eyes as her daughter came into view. "Oh, Primrose... you look so beautiful! Why, just look at you!" Her right hand fell over her heart and she took Rose's hand with the other. Rose smiled and gave a small turn for her mother to see the dress entirely before facing her again. "You have grown so quickly...my dear Prim! Oh, wait until your father sees you!" She took her daughter's face in her hands as their foreheads touched.

"I'm getting married!" Rose said softly in excitement and wonder. Her mother paused.  
"Wait!" she said, "There is just one more thing you need- the robe."

She retrieved something from the wardrobe before reappearing. In her arms was the mysterious clothing wrapped in black that the servant had placed there the day before. She unraveled the dark cloth away and held it high for Rose to see. The ceremonial robe looked more like a cloak to her, the same shade as the sky when the moon was highest in the clouds and trimmed with thick fur. It looked just like something Thorin would wear, only in a more feminine form. The hood, also trimmed in fur, dipped below her neck onto her shoulder blades as Rose slipped it on. Her mother beamed with pride as she looked at her daughter, now ready to be married.

* * *

Thorin stood in front of his mirror, attempting to fasten the clasps at his sleeves. He was dressed in similar material as Rose- though he did not know it- trousers and all. His hair had been braided as usual, trimmed and groomed properly. Silver and gold hair accessories were placed in his braids, as well as a thin silver chain that hung from his neck and attached to his shirt just above the shoulder blade. Beneath his silver vest was a white shirt with sleeves that seemed to Thorin a little too baggy. However, he was not foolish enough to send this complaint to his grandfather, who was still upset with him for meeting Rose in secret the day before their wedding.

He had assured Thror over and over again that nothing had happened, much like the night he spent in her bed, but the king held fast to his temper and spent two hours giving him a lecture on proper behavior around the time of a wedding- especially a royal one. Thorin trudged into bed close to midnight, not falling asleep for another hour. It was no surprise that he was slightly agitated when awoken, having little sleep and being scolded by his grandfather just after his bride was whisked away.  
A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter!" he called across the room. Two young dwarves dressed in green robes trimmed with gold patterns poked their heads in curiously and shut the door behind them.

"I thought you would try seeing your aunt first," Thorin commented with a smirk as his nephews plopped onto his unmade bed.  
"We did," Kili said in a disappointed tone.  
"They refused to let us enter." Fili explained.  
"They?"  
"The servants- there's at least a dozen of them out there, guarding her door as if she were under attack. They said the only one allowed inside was her mother."

"Which I think is utterly ridiculous," Kili protested grumpily as he crossed his arms, "Why shouldn't we see our aunt the day she joins the family? It's not like either of us is the groom!"  
Thorin chuckled and finished making the adjustments to his sleeves.

"Uncle, you look very dashing," Fili commented. He had always saw Thorin as majestic, but today even that word failed to describe their uncle. He was simply too handsome for words. Kili nodded in agreement, still crossing his arms in defiance to not seeing his Aunt Prim. Thorin smirked despite his best efforts.

"Thank you, Fili. How fares your wounds?"

Fili twisted this way and that, feeling out the spots where Kili's sword had made contact and wincing slightly. "Much better. Can't even feel a thing."  
Kili's frown curved upward as he slapped his brother hard in the back. Fili let out a loud yelp and hit his sibling upside the head.

"Ow!" Kili yelled, rubbing his skull tenderly. "What was that for?"  
"You started it."  
"And I'm ending it," Thorin said in a raised voice. "If you wish to fight, do so in the training arena- not in my chambers."

"So we are permitted to use it again?" Kili asked hopefully. The brothers sat looking at their uncle with pleading eyes, silently imploring his permission. Thorin sighed.

"Your next lesson will be in seven days time, when the festivities cease."

Fili and Kili jumped out of the bed excitedly, rushing over to embrace their uncle, thanking him and pouring out numerous compliments on his appearance before running out of the room. In their absence, Thorin was surprised at how thick the silence had grown, thinking amusingly that he could cut through it with an ax. He slipped his thumbs behind his belt buckle, beginning to grow impatient in having to wait so long.  
Rose filled every thought that crossed his mind, and he thought it funny how the night they met he had sat at this very bed wondering what had caused his heart to ache this way. He wasn't sure of it then, being a new emotion to him entirely, but now he was certain of his love. It had consumed his heart and took control of every thought, every action he ever made from that day forward. All he did, he did for her (though there were times when it was rather foolish and somewhat stubborn). There was a soft knock on the wood of his door. Thorin glanced over his shoulder to see King Thror dressed in his finest robes, smiling gently. Thorin turned to face him curiously.

"It is time."


	19. The Ceremony

**A/N: I decided to keep this chapter short because if I went directly into the reception it would've gone on forever. I credit most of the actual ceremony to various articles I've read on different theories of what Tolkien's dwarvish wedding ceremonies would have been like (can't remember the names of them, otherwise I'd cite my sources properly) in addition to some small details I added myself. Most of it is taken from actual ceremonies of different cultures and religions, but I'm sure that by now most of you are waiting in eager anticipation to read on and see what happens. Enjoy the read!**

As she stepped out into the dim halls outside her room, Rose took a step back in surprise. She was told that she would be making her journey to the ceremony on the back of a pony, but she hadn't expected it to be standing just outside her door! Her mother and two servants helped her ascend the horse's back, managing to keep her dress intact and draping it over the side. She gripped the saddle and waited to be pulled forward by the stout dwarf holding onto the leathery steers. As the creature began to move, Rose inhaled sharply and braced herself.

The dwarf led the horse through most of the town, followed by her mother and various servants. As they passed by, dwarves would stop their work and gaze at the princess in awe and silence, bowing respectfully. Some placed flowers at the pony's feet while others took off their hat and waited for the procession to pass before placing it back on their heads. There was an occasion here and there where a dwarf would simply be too stunned to move and would stare at her with such stiff posture it looked like they were made of stone.  
Rose blushed and did her best to avoid eye contact, lest she be discouraged. Instead she set her gaze on the path ahead, bracing herself for what was to come.

Their destination came slowly into view. The group stopped before the great doors of the ball room, and Rose was helped in dismounting her steed. She paused briefly to allow the others to make any adjustments to her robe and remove her hood before stepping forward with trembling hands and a pounding heart.

* * *

Thorin stood in the ball room, surrounded by his family and the immediate family of Rose. He made small talk with them, smiling politely despite the horrible longing in his heart, until finally Thror cleared his throat and the room was filled with silence. Everyone turned to face the entrance, some gasping softly or holding their breath. All were at a loss for words.

When their eyes met, Thorin's heart skipped two beats. His eyes widened and dilated, slowly taking in every detail of his bride as she approached with her mother. Her blue robe hid any sign of her dress from him, but each time she stepped forward a small patch of silvery-white fabric revealed itself. Her hair sparkled beautifully as the light was caught in her gems and hair clips, much like it had the night of their ball. The thick fur covering the outer edge of her robe concealed her within.

Rose stepped to the very center of the room and unlatched the clasp at her neck, letting the robe fall to the ground and revealing her beautiful dress. It took every ounce of Thorin's willpower not to go bounding to her and envelope her in kisses. Taking this as his queue, Dain held up a golden hammer to represent the staying of Mahal's great tool. Thorin waited in agonizing anticipation as their family members gathered in a large circle around the couple, symbolizing the start of the ceremony and the witnesses' vow to shield the couple from harm. Dain lowered the hammer and stepped inside the circle, the family members clasping hands and sealing their "shield" after he did so.

Thorin stood at one end, Rose at the other. They listened as Dain gave his long speech about the love and loyalty and responsibilities of being a married couple. He went on to tell the great importance of their union and how it was a sacred bond that must be respected and could never be broken, not even in death. Not that Thorin was paying attention- his gaze was fixed on the enchanting woman that stood just feet away.  
Everyone was silent throughout the speech, for even the slightest disturbance would be interpreted as an objection to what the two had set out to achieve that day. Once Dain had ended his long speech, he motioned the young couple forward.

Thorin and Rose slowly stepped into the very heart of the circle, until they were inches from the other. Thorin then turned and gradually began to circle her, indicating that he would guard her in his halls for the rest of her days. Rose couldn't help but look down sheepishly and blush, much to Thorin's amusement. When he came to a stop in front of her, cheers erupted from the onlookers, as the Circling of the Bride was a joyous event to behold. The family then walked, still clasping hands, to their right and around the couple, singing a sweet hymn to praise Eru and Mahal in hopes of blessing the union and when the singing had subsided Dain stepped forward once more.

"Do you, Thorin Oakenshield, accept my daughter in your halls?"

Thorin turned to face her father and got down on one knee with his head bowed, telling him that he accepted Rose and showed his respect and appreciation of Dain's care for her throughout her childhood. Dain's eyes glistened with tears as the prince slowly stood and faced his daughter. The prince recited his vows with no hesitation whatsoever.

"In my Halls you will find a house, in your heart I will find a home." His deep voice rang with utter certainty and pride. Rose fought the tears in her eyes as she responded with her own vows.

"In your Halls I will find a house, in my heart you will find a home."

With her words it became official to all that Rose was now Thorin's wife and was henceforth a member of his clan. The rings were brought forward- Rose's adorned with the markings of his clan and Thorin's, because Rose was now a part of a new clan, a plain gold ring. They placed them on one another's ring finger, to be treasured and kept safe for the rest of their days.

Dain then stepped between them with a large goblet filled with frothy malt called the "wedding-ale" and handed it to Rose. Taking a dainty sip, she held it out for Thorin, who smirked and drank down a large amount himself. The ceremony was officially concluded, and the couple embraced with a deep and loving kiss as boisterous cheers rang throughout the hall.


	20. Reception

Walking through the crowd of party attendants was Rose's idea. It gave them a moment to humanize themselves and bring them down to the people of Erebor's level (both literally and metaphorically) and showed that even though they were part of the royal family, Thorin and Rose were in no way above the citizens. Upon hearing the suggestion, Thror smiled proudly and agreed that it would be a wonderful way of presenting the newlyweds to the public. Rose admitted shyly that it was Thror's words from long ago that had inspired such an idea.

"A wise king once said that even the smallest of people could prove to be the most important," she said, smiling up at him. Thorin gazed at her with such affection that it made her crimson cheeks deepen in hue. Her own parents seemed to be greatly taken aback by her words. Dain beamed with pride as his wife dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief. Fili and Kili's eyes widened in wonder, now gazing at their new aunt with a new sense of respect (it would even be safe to assume they thought her to be as majestic as their uncle).

Tucking her arm in his snugly, Thorin led his wife out the doors and through the crowd of cheering dwarves. A pathway was cleared immediately for them as the people bowed deeply and backed away to give them room. Rose felt her husband's hand squeeze gently as he led her forward, and looking up she could see the exuberance radiating off his facial features. He had never looked this happy, not even the night they shared in their first dance. He gazed back at her and smiled.

"The people are quite taken by you," he said. Rose feigned surprise as she looked around in confusion as if waking from a trance.

"I hadn't realized there was anyone else here."

Her husband chuckled and stopped to give her a victorious kiss, much to the crowd's enjoyment. Their applause and cheering grew twice in volume and after a moment had passed Thorin and Rose continued their journey.

A small child blocked their path suddenly, a mixture of awe and fear on her small face. She brought her hands from behind, revealing a beautiful purple iris and timidly held it up for the princess.

"I- I couldn't find a rose," she said shyly, "but I wanted to give you a flower, because you're pretty and your name is like a flower."

"Oh, how lovely!" Rose gently released her arm from Thorin and knelt down to speak with the child. "Thank you so much!"  
The little girl smiled broadly and gave the princess a hug before running into her mother's arms. The woman bowed humbly and thanked Rose for accepting the gift. She straightened, gave Thorin her arm, and they finally circled their way back to the ball room to begin the reception.

* * *

There was a great celebration that evening, far greater than any ever held in Erebor. The ball room was cleared in the center for dwarves to stomp and clap and dance as their great songs echoed through the room while the edges of the crowd were lined with tables piled with food and drink. Everywhere dwarves filled their cups to the brim with ale and downed it quickly before going to get another (leaving thick trails of beer still clinging to their facial hair). Dwarves looked for any excuse to drink until they passed out, for they were far from what we would call "lightweights." There were two there, however, that refrained from drinking any of the heavier alcohol, and instead had a glass of red wine.  
Thorin held his cup in the air, facing his wife proudly.

"To us," he said shortly. Rose smiled and held hers up as well.  
"To us," she agreed. Their glasses clanked and they took a drink of crimson liquid. Then came a soft thud as a pair of hands clapped both of them on their backs. Thorin looked over his shoulder to see Thrain gazing down at them.

"Father," Thorin and Rose greeted at the same time. Rose giggled at addressing him this way for the first time. Thrain laughed and held out his arms.

"It is a great honor to welcome you into our clan," he said as he gave her a gentle embrace.  
"I am pleased to be a part of it." They released one another and Thrain offered her his hand.  
"Would you do your father a kindness and grant him a dance?"

"Oh!" She turned to her husband with a surprised smile. She secretly hoped that he would be at least somewhat better than Thorin had been his first few days of dance lessons. But something told her the older dwarf already had much more experience than the both of them combined. He led the way to the middle of the dance floor and took her briskly in his arms as the music changed to a merry tune with a faster tempo. Rose spun around in a light foxtrot, clinging to Thrain's sleeves and praying she wouldn't go stumbling. The prince quickly assured her of his skill as he took her waist and lifted her into the air briefly and setting her down once more to continue their journey around the room. When the song ended, the crowd erupted into cheers as they bowed to the royals and started another dance.

As Rose was giving her new father a hug, a finger tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see Dain with a sad smile. Thrain bowed politely, to which Rose curtsied, and left the two to dance. Meanwhile, Thorin was forced to watch his beloved dance and laugh from his seat across the room. He sighed to himself as her curls bounced lightly with her every move, feeling the burning sensation deep in his heart. She was the center of everyone's attention, he noticed. When she passed by there were dozens of baffled guests searching for the right words to describe her in her wake. Even Fili and Kili were too shy to greet their aunt right away and hesitated before they came to see her.  
They approached her cautiously.

"Aunt Prim?" Kili said, pulling her attention from the dwarf she was speaking with. When the two had ended their conversation, she blushed as the brothers bowed deeply for her. She placed her hand under their chins and gently lifted their eyes to meet hers.  
"My dear nephews!" They both wrapped her in a giant bear hug, muffling her laughter against their robes.  
"Aunt Prim...you look amazing," said Fili when they finally released her. Rose blushed.  
"Like a queen," Kili said with a serious but gentle tone.

Their smiles broadened as their aunt blushed deeply and tucked a loose curl behind her ear with her thumb. Kili gasped, just remembering something important.

"Uncle Thorin has permitted us to train with him after the celebrations are done with!"  
"Really?" Rose said in surprise, "Oh, that's wonderful! You must be so excited!"

She turned to face her husband's chair and smile up at him, only to find he wasn't sitting in his seat. In fact, he was nowhere near the head table at all. She scanned the room briefly before turning to her nephews. It confused her even more to see them smiling at her that way, as if they knew something she didn't. Before she could ask what they thought was so amusing, a pair of hands slipped around her waist and held her securely to the newcomer's chest. Jumping in surprise, Rose felt his rough beard graze her neck as he gave her a soft kiss.

"You didn't think I would let you two keep her to yourselves the rest of the evening?" he said with a smirk.  
"We were just telling her of our next training lesson!" Kili exclaimed. Rose felt Thorin's warm breath on her skin as he sighed softly and gave his arm a light squeeze.

"I can't wait to see," she said. Fili and Kili's heads perked up at her words.  
"You mean," said Fili, "You'd come to watch?"  
"Of course I would! I wouldn't miss it for all the gold in Erebor."

* * *

Rose spent the rest of the evening attached to Thorin at the hip. When she wasn't dancing with him and the other guests (most of whom had become highly intoxicated at this point), she was sitting with him at their table or standing against a wall to the side, giggling and laughing as they reminisced about their times together.

"I remember your dress," he said fondly. "The color suited you. The fit wasn't a bad choice, either." Rose blushed at the thought of her all-to-revealing neckline the day they had met. Thorin smiled and continued. "That was an interesting first night together."

"I was so angry with you!" Rose giggled into his chest.  
"And I with you," Thorin said behind a smirk as he leaned against the wall and held her close. "Grandfather summoned me after dinner and scolded me, saying I had been the one who insulted Erebor." He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, no longer hiding his smile and grinning broadly. "He was right, of course. I should never have spoken that way."

"It doesn't make any difference now," said his wife as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We love each other, and that is the most important thing."

Thorin stooped low, locking her tightly in his arms, lifting her up above his head, and kissing her deeply without a care as to who saw. They were officially married, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop them. He parted her lips and the kiss grew in intensity. The gems and jewelry in her hair made light tinkling noises as her head moved in synchronization with his. Thorin quickly stepped to the side, concealing them being a large pillar and pinning her back against the stone without breaking contact with her lips.

"Thorin..." Rose moaned softly against his mouth.

The sound of his name on her lips ignited the fire, burning twice the intensity than he had ever felt, and immediately he was overcome with new emotions and urges that demanded his attention. Thorin drew every ounce of his willpower and slowly set her on the ground, trying his best to fight his instincts.

"It is late..." he said slowly.

A silent agreement passed between the two of them, and taking his wife's hand in his Thorin walked along the outer edges of the great party that wasn't even half over (for dwarvish celebrations often last throughout the night) and headed for their chambers without being detected.


	21. Eternal Flame

**A/N: I was kind of curious to see how this chapter would turn out, mostly because it's the first sex scene in the entire story (foreshadowing?). I wanted to sort of work up to it with a sentence here and there describing physical contact early on, but in this chapter they pretty much just dive in. Credit for inspiration in this particular chapter goes to the musical group Cute Is What We Aim For and their song "Navigate Me." Perfectly describes what these two would've had going through their heads. Enjoy the read:**

Thorin led Rose down an endless maze of halls she had never visited in her entire stay at Erebor. They looked just like the ones that led to her old chambers (which had been cleared out that morning), so she musn't have missed out on too much. Except for one thing.  
Her husband finally came to a stop in front of an oak door- of course, it would be oak- and turned to face her with an expectant smile.

"Are you ready to see your new bedroom?"

"Our new bedroom," she corrected playfully. Thorin smirked and opened the door, stand back for her to see. Rose leaned forward and poked her head through slowly, then lifted her skirts and took a gradual step forward. She had no idea how much the servants had been working that day until then. When they finished getting her ready, the handmaidens immediately set to deliver all of her belongings and organize the room to fit both husband and wife.

There were two large wardrobes, one for each of them, and a vanity table twice the size as the one from her old room, with similar figurines carved into the wood. There was a tall bookshelf full of maps and novels (Rose made a mental note to look into this more thoroughly later), and the largest bed she had ever seen- complete with a thick mattress, bed sheets, and dozens of pillows of various shapes and sizes. A giant curtain that could reach around the entire perimeter of the bed was drawn back, almost as an invitation. Rose's eyes fell on the object set in the middle of the pillows. A small bouquet of flowers varying in color and species lay on top of the clean sheets, tied together with a blue ribbon. She went to the side of the bed and gingerly took them in her hands.

"They're lovely," she said as she tried to reclaim her breath. Thorin's eyes grew soft as he tucked a curl behind her ears.  
"When your other bouquet was destroyed, I took the liberty in putting together a new one."  
Rose gasped, remembering the flowers that day when she snuck out to frolic in the fields. She turned to him with wide eyes beginning to tear.

"You...picked flowers for me?"

"Well..." he began, running a hand through his hair, "I had some help from a servant. Actually it was mostly the servant. But I did have the idea."

Rose let out a soft laugh as the tears began to swell and fall down her cheek. She slowly came forward and gave Thorin a hug filled with every ounce of affection and love she could convey for him. He held her for a few moments before gently guiding her head and brushing his lips against hers. His hands slid behind her chest and pulled her in closer. Gently tossing the flowers onto a nearby bench, Rose leaned away and took him by surprise as he felt her teeth grazing his ear. His head involuntarily tilted to the side and the fire in his heart burned with white-hot intensity.

Unbuttoning her dress would simply be too long for him to wait. Thorin ripped the back of it so quickly Rose gasped in surprise, but her hand slowly trailed up his neck and she continued nibbling on his ear, giving it an occasional lick. He pulled her sleeves down off of her arms, and the silvery-white fabric fell to the floor. Immediately he kicked off his boots and Rose pulled his trousers down with them, blushing as his thick member was more prominent against her stomach. He leaned her against one of the large poles of the bed and kissed the base of her neck fervently, feeling the outline of her corset with his fingertips.

Rose's eyes fluttered open to see her husband straighten and throw his vest and shirt in the pile of clothes, revealing his chiseled upper body. He continued his pleasurable assault on her neck as her hands roamed freely along his arms and back. Unable to suppress the urge, Rose let a moan escape her throat as Thorin sucked mercilessly on her soft skin.

"Thorin..."

His hands met at her lower back and began pulling at the ribbons fastening the bodice to herself. The ties gave way very quickly, and the prince ripped it off by her cleavage and lavished her breasts in kisses, his deep moan sounding almost like a growl. Rose's head leaned back against the post, her arms reaching up over her head and holding tight to the wood for support.

In an instant, Rose was lifted by her waist and set sideways on the bed as Thorin's mouth moved hungrily down her abdomen. He stopped just where the top of her panties fell and began moving back to her naval, then her breasts. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned even louder when she felt him hardening on top of her, securing her grip on his long dark hair. He slowly began to move his hips up and down with hers, pausing only to throw the sheets aside and conceal themselves within.

From under the blankets his hands slowly trailed down her waist and began pulling her lace underwear to her ankles and off her legs. Thorin held the thin cloth between his teeth and smirked at the sight of his blushing wife laying underneath him. He then removed his own boxers and, tossing both garments aside, carefully positioned himself in between Rose's legs. Before he made any other movement, he whispered softly in her ear: "I love you."

Then, giving her no time to think, he thrust himself deep inside her and a wave of pleasure crashed over them both.

* * *

Rose lay fast asleep in her husband's arms. It wasn't but a half hour ago that they finished their wedding night's activities, and Thorin could see traces of the new day already beginning. The halls outside began to be lit as dwarves woke in those early hours to start the second day of celebration- for the ancient dwarvish customs demanded seven days be set aside for celebrating a new marriage.

Thorin kissed his wife's head tenderly just above the gold and silver circlet, her hair littered with what jewels were still intact from the night before. Rose sighed in her sleep and began to stir at his touch before finding a comfortable spot on his neck and her breathing slowed back down.

When Rose had begun to get sleepy, Thorin had drawn the curtains shut to envelop them in darkness and make it easier for her to doze off. He hummed in her ear softly and traced invisible patterns on the middle of her back. The soft thudding of her heart could be faintly heard and she lay with her breasts pressed to Thorin's chest snugly. The prince rest his head in the pillows and fell asleep with his wife tucked securely in his arms.

* * *

Rose awoke in an empty bed. At first the memories of the night before took a moment to catch up with her. She turned on her back and stretched, yawning and sighing as her hands went to her hair. Feeling the gems scattered about in her messy curls started to jog her memory, making her face turn a soft shade of red as she remembered what had taken place just hours ago. Biting her lip to contain a squeal of excitement, she pulled the covers to her chest and sat up. A faucet turned in the other room and running water could be heard from within.

Not two seconds later, the bed curtains were drawn open.  
Smiling down at her was Thorin, who took the liberty of donning his boxers once more before getting out of bed. He sat by her with an odd grin on his face.

"Good morning, Lady Oakenshield" he said, sounding amused. Rose smiled sweetly in reply. Her hand slid up his neck, gently pulling him in for a kiss. It was firm but sweet, and she could feel his hands wrap around her and lift her from the sheets even before their lips broke contact.  
"I have already drawn the bath." His eyes slowly trailed the length of her naked body appreciatively. A playful smile spread across his lips once more.

"And I see you're already prepared." He got the satisfaction of watching his bride's cheeks flush red as he chuckled and carried her into their private bathroom.

The large tub (or pool, more accurately put) was set in the ground, and so deep that the water went up to Thorin's chest even when he stood. It was deep blue in color, topped with quite a large mound of bubbles. Rose squealed as her husband jumped straight into the bath with her still in his arms, not caring to take off his undergarment. Her head fell below the surface before she emerged, every gem now floating in the soapy water and her circlet the only remaining hair accessory left.

She gasped, wiping her long hair out of her face. Thorin slowly emerged from the bottom, whipping his hair over his shoulders with a shake of his head. Rose playfully splashed water at him for not giving her warning as he stood dripping and brushing off the suds, only to be met with a splash in return. They continued this for a few more minutes before finally Thorin couldn't stand it anymore and seized her waist playfully. His lips moved down her neck with soft kisses.

An idea struck Rose. Letting out a tiny gasp at her clever idea and gently pulling away from him with a coy smile, she swam to the nearest mound of bubbles and turned away so he couldn't see. She reappeared moments later, the bottom half of her face now covered in frothy bubbles which pointed down at her chin. Trying her best not to erupt into giggles, she swam back over to Thorin.

"We match!"

Thorin's laugh was very deep and hearty. "I never thought I'd see my wife with a beard."

"It's much more comfortable than the one I came here with," she replied, gathering more suds to add to her collection. "It's a shame I can't braid it." After deciding her beard was long and full enough, she came to her husband's side once more.

"How do I look?" she asked playfully.

"Like Gandalf the Grey if he were a dwarf woman," Thorin laughed. A loud knock sounded at the door.

"Uncle Thorin, Aunt Prim- the second day of celebrations have started hours ago! How much longer will you be?"  
Before Thorin could raise his voice, Rose had beat him to it.

"Just as soon as I trim my beard!" she called.

The other room grew silent, and Rose could tell they were registering the female voice that had answered them. She hid her face in Thorin's neck and the two burst into a fit of laughter.


	22. Bittersweet Symphony

The feasting and celebration lasted seven days in total. One would imagine that the party atmosphere would quickly become tiresome, but this was not so for the dwarves. It was in their nature to feast and drink and sing merry tunes about anything and everything, so naturally this was quite normal among their people. Shops and stands all over the city were closed that week and great cheers and laughter filled the air. Rose would join Thorin almost everywhere he went, and the couple were always met with warm greetings and congratulations from the citizens.

"Good morning, Highness!"

"You're looking quite lovely today, Princess Primrose."

"Thorin! Good to see you, lad. You as well, Princess."

Rose smiled politely before turning to see an old friend and gasping in pleasant surprise.  
"Balin!"

The old dwarf gave her a warm embrace. He gave Thorin a rough pat on the shoulder and took a step back to get a better view of the young couple. "Long have we awaited this day!" he said cheerfully.  
She felt Thorin's hand slide along the back of her waist and pull her in close. Her hand reflexively went to his chest and the two exchanged a loving glance before turning back to Balin.

"I am happy for the both of you," he said before something behind them caught his eye. Quickly excusing himself, the old dwarf met with his brother and served himself a tall glass of ale (at least, tall for a dwarf). Thorin chuckled as he watched him go.

"Balin is still the same as he always was."

They spent most of their time greeting the guests or dancing and laughing merrily with one another. It wasn't until later that day that Thror had finally caught up with the two- it had been almost a day since they last spoke. Having not given his new clan member a proper welcome into the family, he took her in his arms for a bear hug and squeezed gently.

"I am glad to see you enjoying yourselves," he said proudly. "It appears your meeting quite a number of people."  
"Oh, yes!" said Rose. Her smile waned as she scanned the room slowly. "Although we haven't seen Fili or Kili for quite some time now." Thinking it through, her gaze fell back on Thorin. "In fact, we haven't heard from them since this morning."  
Thror leaned back and drew in a deep breath with a peculiar look on his face, one that Rose couldn't quite read.

"Ah, yes," he started. He gently took her arm and lead the couple past their merry guests to a more secluded spot. "I was told that your mother had brought up the subject of starting a family."

Rose blushed at the memory, nodding slowly but still confused as to where this conversation was leading.

"It was also brought to my attention of Kili's...innocence on the topic as well. We stayed behind after breakfast this morning and had a chat."  
Thror turned to face the entrance to the ball room. Standing in the doorway was Fili, leading a pale and rather confused Kili into the crowd of party-goers and trying to hide his grin from his traumatized brother. Rose's free hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a giggle.  
"You didn't!"

She turned back to Thorin, whose stony expression clearly began to break and reveal his smile. Almost instantly Rose had guessed what he was thinking.

"Did you put him up to it?" she asked. Thorin was trying not to laugh, but it was painfully obvious that it was a losing battle. Not waiting for his reply, she wheeled around to see her nephew. "Oh, that poor boy! He looks like he could use an ale..."  
"He'll be alright, lass," Thror assured her. "He just needs time to himself."  
With that the king excused himself and joined the throng of party-goers.

* * *

The celebrations went on much the same, in the way that although much has happened very few of it is worth mentioning and is soon forgotten. Thorin and Rose were the biggest celebrity couple it seemed- others were always looking into their every move in attempts to try and mimic their behavior. From her hair to the dresses she wore, Rose found them to be in popular demand the next day she woke. Thorin often joked that she could walk out sporting a soapy beard and the ladies of the court would immediately follow her example.

Eventually, the parties came to an end and the citizens of Erebor went back to their businesses and chores. Soon the streets were filled once more, and everything was as it should be. The time also came when Dain and his wife were preparing to make their leave back to the Iron Hills.

Rose held fast to her mother's waist sadly.

"Must you leave so soon?" she asked, knowing full well it had been over a week since they arrived, but still it didn't seem nearly long enough. Her mother clucked her tongue and held her daughter's face in her hands.

"Do not fret, child" she said in a gentle, scolding tone. She had already donned her male robes and beard for the journey, to which Rose would've been laughing at had it not been such a bittersweet moment. She closed her eyes as her mother kissed her forehead, feeling the false beard skimming her face irritably. "We will visit again soon. Until then, we leave you in good care." She looked up at Thorin, who smiled and bent down to give his mother-in-law a hug.

"Now make sure she doesn't go running about in her dresses," she chided in his ear. Rose rolled her eyes and turned to her father.  
This was the moment Dain had been dreading ever since he first made the agreement with Thror to marry their descendants. His daughter looked so happy with her new husband, it made him secretly worry that she had forgotten him already- not that he would tell anyone of it. Dwarf men rarely show their emotions in such a way.

Rose slowly approached him, her eyes beginning to tear and reminding her father of that day he patched her wound and sent her off to play with her friends.

"I love you, daddy."

It took a moment for Dain to realize that this wasn't from his memories- this was his Prim speaking before him as he prepared to leave her with her husband. He looked down at his daughter, silently imprinting her image in his mind, before taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"I love you to, Prim. Be safe."

With great reluctance, Dain released his daughter and gave his new son a firm pat on the back before ascending his pony. The remaining family members and guests said their goodbyes and well-wishes, mounting their horses and exiting the great city of Erebor. Rose rested her head against Thorin's chest and waved farewell, thinking how strange it was that last she parted with her parents the roles were reversed.  
Thorin held her waist and squeezed gently. "We shall see them again," he reassured her.

Rose looked into his eyes and saw something there that gave her hope. This wouldn't be their last meeting, she knew that for sure. Even thought it might take some time for her parents to visit again, she knew that Thorin would always be there to comfort her, reminding her that each moment they wait is a moment closer to the time she could be with them again.


	23. New Routines

Rose's arms were held above her head at the wrists as she lay helplessly on the floor. Squirming and struggling to break free proved to be useless, only causing his grip to tighten and making escape that much more impossible. She could feel a hand running down her side carefully as his lips molded with hers. His hips pushed down hungrily as he pried her lips apart and explored her with a sense of urgency. Rose was completely willing to comply, of course, and let him do as he please to her.

Naturally, Thorin was still (somewhat) gentle even in his lustful state but making it to the bed that night was simply too far of a journey.  
Over the past few days their lovemaking had grown more fierce, as the servants had found out when cleaning the aftermath each morning. Shreds of fabric that were once Rose's clothes from the previous day were scattered about the floor. Once or twice a piece of furniture would be disturbed and tipped over onto its side. Even some of her corsets, with multiple layers of thick fabric, couldn't stand the force of Thorin's strength when he was in the right mood. But no matter how damaged the room had been, Thorin and Rose would always be found in bed snuggling comfortably as if nothing had happened.

The servants would not dare say anything against it, after all Thorin and Rose were a newlywed couple- it was to be expected that things would be thrown around and occasionally broken. Each morning they did their chores and said nothing more.

Thorin finally released her wrists and cupped her breasts firmly. Her hands immediately flew to his thick mane and she lightly dug her nails into the back of his head. Thorin noted more than once how quickly Rose's attitude could change from timid and shy princess to smoldering temptress in hardly any time. Her hips bucked underneath him invitingly as she arched her back. Not wanting to keep his wife waiting any longer, Thorin happily consented to her wishes and made his purchase deep within her body.

* * *

Rose had soon become accustomed to her new daily routines. Each morning she awoke in an empty bed, for Thorin would always wake early to go to his training lessons, and would turn to see something new on the pillow beside her each day. It was typically a small object, ranging from flowers to notes and everything in between, and each time Rose's heart soared when she picked it up, admiring it and holding it to her heart, before placing it gently in one of her oak jewelry boxes. Soon the chest was full of treasures and she had to get another to fill his gifts with.

After she was properly bathed and dressed, Rose would thank her servants and race to the training arena to see the last half of the lessons (ignoring her mother's scolding tone in her head saying she would tear her dress). Kili had soon become the cheerful nephew she once knew before Thror was forced to take a toll on his innocence, and stood in the middle of the arena with his brother and uncle. Upon seeing the newcomer arrive, Kili smiled happily.

"Aunt Prim!" he said with a wave. Before his aunt could greet him, the young dwarf was knocked to the ground by his older brother. Thorin merely turned his head to the side and smiled up at his wife before continuing their training.

"You must focus, Kili," he said. "Do not let yourself become so easily distracted."

Fili chuckled and made a snide remark on his brother's poor form, irking Kili until the two had continued their fight with double the force.  
Rose sat down quietly and watched in awe as the dwarves continued. More than once someone's sword would make contact with a body part and she would gasp and lean over the rail to see if they were hurt. As if reading her thoughts, Thorin would turn and give her a look that said everything was fine, and this was normal for a fighting lesson.

"Excellent attack, Fili. Again." Swords clashed and clattered.  
"Keep low to the ground, Kili- that's it. Now strike!"

When the lessons were finished, Rose would run to the bottom of the stairs and wait at the entrance to greet her men. Thorin was always first to reach her, and would scoop her into his arms and plant a kiss on her lips. The first week was the toughest for Fili and Kili, whose energies were drained mostly during practice, and they would often be seen limping to the dinning hall for their first meal.  
"You'll soon get used to it," Thorin assured them amusingly, taking Rose's arm and leading their small company to the breakfast table.

* * *

There was quite a lot changing for Rose it seemed. Her living space had been moved, she was now happily married with two handsome nephews, and everything seemed to finally go back to normal. Once Fili and Kili became accustomed to their training, their energy spiked once more and they joined her for numerous games and races like they used to have. Thorin would greet her affectionately when he was free from any other business matters and would sometimes watch them play. It was one day during a game of Mahal in the Middle that he had noticed something that greatly worried him.

Rose stood at one end of the treasury room holding a golden ball of twine. She tossed it carelessly over Fili, who was jumping up and down in a desperate attempt at retrieving the ball for himself, and managed to land it in Kili's hands. Thorin watched his wife intently with an unreadable expression. It wasn't a half hour later that he quickly stood from the bench and started to leave.

"I must be off to find grandfather," he said finally. Rose paused from their game, hearing the tone in his voice and growing more concerned.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Thorin walked to her side and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I will return for supper." He gave her a light squeeze around her waist before turning on his heel and walking rather hastily away.

"I wonder what that was about," Fili said.

"Yes," said Kili as they continued their struggle over the twine. "That was rather strange, even for Uncle."

Rose tried to think back to remember if anything had happened that day to set him off. He didn't look very angry to her before then, and their day was actually quite enjoyable in her eyes. She had woken to a blue flower sitting on the pillow before heading to the arena and seeing Thorin laugh as his nephews dueled together. Then the group had met in the treasury room to play their game after eating, which was when Thorin has suddenly grown quiet.

"I hope he's alright..."

She turned as Fili placed a hand softly on her shoulder. He smiled down at her, and Rose couldn't help but return the expression. It was impossible to stay upset when these two were near.

"Thorin is fine, Aunt Prim," he said kindly. "He probably just has some business to attend to."

"Yes," Kili nodded in agreement, "He said so himself that he would be back at supper, and that's not too long from now." A new thought occurred to him. "We'd better finish our game before then, or we'll never see if Fili can break his losing streak."

"Very amusing, brother," Fili said in an agitated voice that suggested it was far from amusing. Rose decided it would be best to wait until then to try seeing just what was wrong- if there really was anything wrong- and turned her attention back to their game.  
They finished not two hours later, confirming that Fili was unable to break his losing streak, and headed to the dining hall happily discussing random topics that came to mind. None of them had noticed what Thorin had, it seemed, for they did they would've acted very differently.


	24. Tears and Expectations

"Are you certain of it?" Thorin asked, almost in a demanding tone.

He couldn't allow himself any reaction other than demanding to know if it were true, not even the great sensation threatening to explode in his chest, before telling Rose himself. He stood in the throne room below the stairs of the king's seat, looking as if he would burst if his grandfather didn't answer him soon enough. The two had been talking for hours now, and it didn't matter to Thorin that he would have to skip the evening meal that night- his appetite had quickly been forgotten within the first few minutes of their conversation.  
Thror sat back in his throne with a knowing look.

"I am almost sure of it- I have noticed the signs for a few days now. They're very subtle, but unmistakable."

Thorin's eyes grew wide as he processed this new information. Looking back, he realized that there were some changes in behavior that he didn't think to notice until then. The prince couldn't help but scowl at his own ignorance. His thoughts were cut short by the old king.  
"Go to her, lad. You must find your wife and tell her."

* * *

Rose paced the length of her room with anxiety. Thorin hadn't been seen in the dinning hall once that evening, and when she inquired about it to one of the guards he informed her that Thorin was still in a secret meeting with the king. She waited long after most had finished eating before giving up and finally allowing herself to be brought to their chambers. She tried reading books and scrolls, but it hadn't helped calm her. She looked through her wardrobe and found the clothes she would like to wear for him the next day, but her mind still wasn't put at ease. Finally she donned her white nightgown and paced so much that if it were a dirt floor a large ditch would be worn into the ground.  
Finally the metal hinges of the door sprang forward and her husband entered their room quietly. Rose spun around mid-step and ran to meet him.

"Thorin!" she said into his chest. His touch was oddly gentle to her- as if he were holding a doll made of porcelain. She leaned back to see his expression- still unreadable, she noticed. "When you didn't come to dinner- I was so worried. Are you alright?"

Suddenly his features softened greatly, and for the first time Rose witnessed the great Thorin Oakenshield begin to tear up. Immediately she wiped them away as they spilled from his eyes, now completely alarmed. Before she could speak, he guided her over to the bed and sat the both of them down.

"There has been a change in you," he started slowly. His deep voice cracked under the weight of his words. Rose's first thought was that she was no longer good enough to be a member of his halls. Reading the thoughts in her expression, Thorin smiled gently and continued.  
"Grandfather has seen it to- your eating habits, the way you play with Fili and Kili. I hadn't realized until today that you seemed much more...slower than usual. I thought that perhaps you were growing ill and sought advice from Thror. But he thinks it's something else..." His hands enveloped hers softly. "..._someone_ else."  
Rose sat for a moment to ponder his words. The first thing to come to her mind was that he was suggesting infidelity. She became even more worried, thinking the idea to be so barbaric and so unheard of- for adultery was something that was not tolerated among the dwarves; it simply did not happen. But then she felt his hand press ever so lightly against her stomach, and the meaning behind his words were finally clear.

A hand freed itself from Thorin's grasp and flew to her mouth. Thinking back, she remembered the sudden change in her diet, and how Fili and Kili's energy seemed to spike and triple. But in reality their energies had always remained constant- it was hers that had begun to wane as her body began creating the new life inside her.

Thorin's hand slid up her neck, cradling it softly and playing with her hair. She turned to face him, and all the love and adoration they exchanged began to mixed with wonder and awe. Her hand lay gently on the top of his, still held against her tiny stomach. There was a child inside of her. She found herself smiling, blinking back the tears that now threatened to escape her, and looked to her husband.  
"Thorin..." Rose suddenly was pulled back into his arms once more, and the two finally allowed themselves to let the tears come freely without a second thought.

* * *

Breaking the news to Fili and Kili was difficult for Rose. Naturally, they would be happy to learn of her and Thorin's baby on the way, but this would mean that a lot would change in the next few months. She sat in a chair with Thorin standing at her side with a hand on her shoulder. As they entered, the boys looked very confused seeing their aunt sitting in the chair as if she were too weak to stand.

"Aunt Prim, are you ill?" Kili asked. Rose's smile suggested otherwise, putting the brothers more at ease.

"I am very well," she assured. Fili noticed the hand against her stomach and gasped. Looking up at his uncle, he saw Thorin nod slowly with a warm smile on his face. They had been holding each other for hours with fresh tears in their eyes that night until Thorin had watched Rose gradually fall asleep- not that he would ever tell his nephews of it. The tears had long since subsided and turned to great joy. He was more protective of his wife than ever, having asked her to sit down to tell Fili and Kili the news so she wouldn't strain herself. Rose eventually agreed, even though she felt completely fine in standing on her own.  
Kili still didn't seem to notice the big secret, and was beginning to get rather annoyed. "What is it?" he demanded. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, Kili" Thorin said. "Something indeed has happened."  
There was a short pause before Rose broke the silence.

"I am with child," she said softly.

Kili's eye lit up instantly. He looked from uncle to aunt and back, trying to see if they were playing a joke on the young dwarf. When he realized it was all true, he ran forward and embraced his aunt tightly.

"Aunt Prim- that's wonderful!"  
She held him briefly before Thorin pulled the youth up onto his feet roughly. "Did you not hear what she has said? She is pregnant, Kili!" Rose gently touched his arm, melting her husband's anger almost immediately.  
Fili patted his brother's shoulder. "You need to be more careful with her, brother."  
Seeing that it didn't completely register to him, Thorin continued.  
"We summoned you here to inform you that things will be changing. And new rules must be made. Starting with the way Rose is treated."

"But-"

"Kili..." Rose stood (as much as Thorin was against it) and held out a hand for him. She lightly placed his hand against her belly.  
"There is a child growing inside me," she said softly, "If something happens, it might hurt the baby." Her words got through to him.  
"So...you won't be playing games with us anymore. Or racing us through the city."

"Until the child is born, I'm afraid not." She could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Think of it this way- you'll have a new friend to play with. One who has a lot more energy than a tired old maid like me." Behind her she could hear Thorin scoff.  
"You hardly fit the title of 'tired old maid'" he said. Rose turned to stick out her tongue at her husband, only further proving his point. Kili sighed and nodded his head.

"It seems fair," he said. He wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and gave his aunt a firm squeeze. "I am happy for you, Aunt Prim."  
Fili stepped forward and gave her a warm embrace as well. "Congratulations." He leaned back in the same way he had the day they met. "You still give really good hugs."

Rose giggled. "So I've been told- but sadly I can't verify myself how accurate that statement is."  
"It is a great understatement," said Thorin. He held her from behind and spoke softly. "Now leave- she must rest for awhile before noon."  
Fili and Kili gave them one last congratulations before shutting the door lightly and heading for the treasury hall. Rose turned to face Thorin.  
"I don't need rest until tonight," she said, looking rather confused. Thorin smiled coyly.  
"I know- but they don't know that, do they?"

Taking his wife in his arms, Thorin guided her to bed and the two concealed themselves beneath the covers, sharing in their moment of happiness together.

**A/N: Just to make two things clear; 1.) Infidelity is in fact unheard of among dwarves in Tolkien's mythology. They rarely ever found a mate, and when they did they stayed together for life. Divorce is also unheard of. And 2.) I wanted to portray Rose's pregnancy as this beautiful, unexpected new life they were bringing into the world as husband and wife. Today so many people are getting knocked up that you hear someone's pregnant and just think "Oh." and I really didn't want that for this character.**


	25. Changes

As time went on, Rose's stomach grew little by little each day. Her hands often occupied themselves with cradling and rubbing it gently, and she didn't mind it very much when someone would ask to feel it as well. She found it soothing to listen to music, and when the song pleased her the baby would start to stir in her belly. At fist it took Rose by surprise to feel the child growing within her, but she learned to become accustomed to the little feet kicking and squirming. The babe was most active when Thorin was near.

He knelt at her feet one night with his head pressed to her belly. He waited quietly for some sign of movement, but nothing happened. Rose giggled as his hands slid up her sides.

"Say something," she said softly, "the baby likes to hear your voice." He thought a moment on what to say before his eyes lit.  
"I love you," he said in his deep voice. Rose blushed as his gaze met hers.  
"To which of us are you speaking?"  
"The both of you, of course."

Rose played with his hair as he kissed her stomach affectionately. Thorin had grown even more protective of her as time went on. After she was dressed in the morning (her clothes constantly being switched out to meet the needs of her changing body), she would be walked to the training arena by a servant on his request and helped up the stairs to watch them practice. Fili and Kili had been improving greatly by now, and were starting to fight like true warriors. When they finished, Thorin would order his wife to stay put and raced up the steps himself to carry her back down. He ignored her playful protesting and refused to set her down until they were safely at the lower level.

Whenever Fili and Kili were near, Thorin was even more watchful, even though he knew that neither of his nephews would do anything to harm Rose or the child. Several times he joined them to watch their games, and during Mahal in the Middle he would catch the ball of twine himself if he thought it would hit Rose (which was almost every time she went to catch it). Rose didn't seem to mind her protective husband, for she was just as concerned for the child as he was.  
She held her breath suddenly as tiny feet kicked against her stomach.

"Thorin, it's working!" she said excitedly. He immediately pressed his ear to her belly and chuckled as the baby stirred. His laugh seemed to urge it to move even more.  
"What do you think it will be?" he asked curiously. Rose took a deep breath before responding.  
"Boy," she answered. "You?"

"I hope for a girl," he admitted. He had seen the way Dain looked at his daughter, and Thorin secretly wished to know the feeling ever since. Rose smiled sweetly at him.  
"Either way," she said softly, "it will be our little angel."

She gently tugged his hands, and Thorin stood a head taller than her as he cradled his wife snugly in his arms.

* * *

Of all her relatives in Erebor, Kili was the most enamored with Rose's baby bump (second only to Thorin). It had fascinated him to see Rose's body slowly change, and to see her glowing and cradling her stomach in that way. He would often request to feel the baby kicking and squirming around, his eyes growing wide with wonder each time he did so. Once his curiosity was satisfied, he would continue playing or sparring with Fili as if nothing had happened.

Rose sat at a bench one day watching the two practice their sword techniques in the arena on the first floor (her nephews insisted she didn't take the stairs that day to ensure she wouldn't tire herself too quickly). They performed each attack and blocking maneuver slowly for her to see, allowing her to applaud at the right moments and give them a sense of accomplishment.

"That was very good!" she would exclaim. "Let's see another!"

They continued on for a long while until finally their energy was spent. Kili plopped down on the bench at her right, Fili on the left- both panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

"You did wonderfully," Rose said with pride. Her nephews smiled down at her, unable to speak through their heavy breathing. It was a few moments before either of them found their words.

"Did the baby enjoy it?" asked Kili.

There were quite a few times when the child would begin to move at the sound of clashing metal and the voices of the two bickering brothers as they dueled. Rose rubbed her belly and smiled.

"I think so," she said.

Kili slowly placed a hand on the side of her stomach, feeling the movement beneath. Seeing his eyes lit up, Fili automatically followed suit, causing their aunt to giggle as their touch tickled her stomach. Their smiles were immediately replaced with worry and fear as Rose's laughter changed to a sudden gasp.

"Aunt Prim?" Kili said.  
"What's the matter?" asked Fili.

She gripped her stomach, unable to talk through the pain that split down her belly through her hips. Rose gasped and breathed heavily, trying her best to stand on her feet but somehow not being able to move. Fili immediately sprang up and took her in his arms as gently as he could before rushing her out of the room and back to her chambers.

"Send word to uncle!" he shouted over his shoulder to Kili. With no hesitation, the young dwarf sprinted off to find Thorin. Fili turned his attention back to his aunt, who was still gasping and crying out in pain. "It's alright, Aunt Prim," he tried to comfort her, "We'll get you to your bed in not time, just hang on..."

* * *

Thorin had been speaking with his grandfather of the preparations for the new baby almost all of that afternoon. They were to clear a room right next to Thorin and Rose's to make way for all the furniture and other necessities, which Thorin spoke of with great excitement. He was so caught up in his plans and discussions that he had hardly noticed his nephew racing and calling his name.

"Thorin!" he called urgently. The prince wheeled around in alarm, forgetting his grandfather. "Aunt Prim is in great pain!"  
The joy from his eyes burst as the worry took its place. He grabbed Kili by his shoulders roughly. "Where is she?"  
"In your chambers! The doctor has already been sent for but we must-"

Thorin didn't wait for him to end his statement. He bolted out of the throne room as fast as his legs would allow, panic beginning to consume him. The baby wasn't expected for a few more weeks. He had no idea what this would mean for the child or his wife, and the fear of losing either of them- no. Thorin would not allow his imagination to wander so aimlessly and get the better of him that way. He focused his attention on the shortest way to their chambers and continued to run, deaf to the others calling after him and asking where he was off to in such a hurry. More than once he almost knocked over a food stand or a poor bystander on the street, and being in such a hurry he had left without any sort of apology.

As the doorway came into view, Thorin felt his heart pound faster. He didn't know exactly what he would see on the other end of that door, and he wasn't sure if his heart could take it if the worst-case scenario ended up to be reality. He heard no noise come from within, and the deadly silence only worsened his state of panic.

The door slowly opened to reveal the doctor, a particularly short dwarf with an intricately braided beard, holding numerous surgical objects and looking rather pale upon almost being plowed through by the young prince. Thorin didn't bother with formalities and skipped straight to the interrogation.

"How is she? Is the child alright?"

The doctor looked up at him through his spectacles and nodded. "Both the mother and child are well," he said, "Just a minor contraction before the big ones start up." He began packing his things into a bag before continuing. "I suggest she stay in bed until she delivers her child- I will come daily to see the progress until then."

With that, the doctor rounded the corner and left Thorin to enter his chambers. Rose lay tucked under the covers with Fili at her side, holding her hand and whispering words of reassurance. Her eyes were closed and a warm cloth had been placed on her forehead to help sooth her. As soon as he entered, Fili looked up at him.

"Uncle," he said with a nod.

Rose's eyes fluttered open as her husband stepped forward. Giving her a parting kiss on the cheek, Fili stood to give them some privacy. As he passed, Thorin gave him a pat on the shoulder and thanked him for his help.  
"Be sure to thank your brother as well."

Fili nodded and disappeared from sight. Rose held out an arm invitingly. He immediately knelt to her side and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern. She smiled weakly.  
"Much better..."  
Thorin was far from convinced.


	26. The Due Date Approaches

Over the next few days, everyone was on-edge about the upcoming due date, especially Thorin. Whenever he could spare the time he raced to his chambers to check in on Rose, often meeting her before the doctor would arrive and staying throughout the entire checkup before reluctantly making his leave. Thrain and Thror would occasionally visit with gifts and well-wishes, checking in to see her progress and stop for a chat. They weren't the last to do so, either; many of the servants, guards, and even citizens would come in for a brief visit. Rose enjoyed the company greatly for it kept her mind away from the approaching delivery date. She was usually her cheerful self, even with the brief spikes of pain that would seize her at random. Most were quite taken with the way she could smile through the pain as if she felt nothing at all, but her husband wasn't so easily convinced.

"How are you feeling?"

Thorin always greeted her in the same way. Every time she would smile and reply with "I am much better, now that you're here."  
Thorin smiled as he approached the bed and carefully sat by her side, switching the cold cloth on her head with a fresh, warm one.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief, "that feels wonderful."  
"Anything to make you more comfortable," he replied.  
"Oh, this is much more comfortable than when I wasn't with child," Rose said casually, giggling as Thorin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Now that I'm expecting, there's no need for me to wear those awful corsets." She grimaced playfully at the thought.  
Thorin chuckled and stroked her hair.

"A shame," he replied, "I did enjoy helping you out of them."

Rose blushed despite herself, causing the smirk on Thorin's face to broaden into a grin. The door suddenly swept open to reveal a stout dwarf holding his stethoscope in hand at the ready. Thorin stepped aside to give the doctor some room.  
"Good morning, Princess Primrose. Prince Thorin," he said with a bow to each. Rose smiled and held her hand out for her husband to take before beginning the checkup.

* * *

Kili sighed and threw the ball of twine across the room halfheartedly. As enjoyable as it was playing with his older brother and training to fight like a warrior, things weren't the same without his Aunt Prim at their side, racing and laughing as they charged down the halls into the treasury room or watching as they demonstrated their skills with the sword for her. Ever since she was forced to be bed-ridden in anticipation for the baby, things had become much more quiet, and- as far as Kili was concerned- boring. Fili must have felt the same way. He tossed the ball of twine back to Kili with a dull expression and yawned.

"How long do you think she will have to stay in bed?" Kili wondered. Fili pondered this question for a moment before making his reply.  
"It's hard to say...she could give birth any day now." He tossed the ball back with a flick of his wrist. Kili caught it reflexively.  
"The sooner, the better," he complained. "It's not the same without her."  
"Aye," Fili agreed sadly, "But we must be patient. Imagine what Thorin is going through."

The thought hadn't really occurred to Kili. Their uncle had become more scarce as he made preparations for the child and stayed with Rose in their chambers. Lately the only time he was seen anywhere else was in the training arena with the boys or speaking with Thror in the throne room.

"I suppose.."  
"Kili," said Fili with a firm tone, "You can't expect Aunt Prim to spring from her bed just because you wish to spend time with her."  
"I know," he said defensively, "I just miss spending time with her, that's all."  
"As do I." They continued their game in silence, wondering about their aunt and the progress of her pregnancy.

* * *

Thorin stood in the middle of the training arena, sword in hand and eyes fixed on his target. The test dummy had been positioned feet away, clothed in armor and holding a weapon of its own. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, the young prince charged forward and shouted as he struck the enemy. His sword made contact where the dummy's head and shoulder met, causing its ax to fall from its makeshift hands and drop harmlessly to the ground. In an instant, Thorin swung a second time at the practice dummy, this time causing the head to roll of and collapse with a 'THUD.'

He stood back to admire his work, panting and sheathing his sword. Feathers and fluff were scattered across the arena from numerous other fallen victims, much to his satisfaction.

Ever since Thorin set to train his nephews, he found that training on his own was becoming more and more rare. He enjoyed staying behind on occasion just for some time to himself to think and let out some of the stress locked away and just begging to be released. He strolled over to get a drink of water when soft padding of feet hitting the dirt floor caught his attention.  
An old dwarf with snow-white hair and a long beard came bursting into the arena with a wild look in his eyes. For a moment Thorin was completely taken aback at his old friend's behavior- he looked as if Azog the Defiler himself had come back from the grave. His eyes darted left and right, finally setting on the prince and running forward with such speed rarely seen in one so old.

"Thorin!" he shouted, not halfway across the arena. The prince turned with caution.  
"Yes, Balin- what is it? Has something happened?"

The old dwarf finally made it to Thorin's side. He held his knees and took a moment to speak, suggesting to Thorin that he had been running much further distances than across the arena.

"It's Rose," he panted heavily, "She has gone into labor."

* * *

"Just breath, princess- that's a good girl."

Rose lay helplessly in bed, the pain ripping through her stomach too unbearable for her to concentrate on anything else. Her nightgown clung to her body, drenched from the sweat of exhaustion, and her hair lay over her shoulders in a heap of knots and tangles. The doctor stood at her feet, giving her directions in a soothing voice that quite frankly annoyed Rose beyond words. How could this dwarf sit here so calmly as if nothing were wrong when she was in the greatest pain she had ever been in? The head nurse stood at her side, holding her hand firmly and letting the girl squeeze the life out of it without so much as batting an eye. Rose's eyes clamped shut as a new wave of pain crashed over her body and threatened to consume her.

"Push!"

Rose let out a cry as she clung to her sheets. She felt as if her body would burst from such pressure, begging silently that this pain would end soon. The doctor continued to speak softly, as if his words would be enough to quail the torture. A moment later the pain mercifully began to subside, but only for the briefest of moments. Then there was another flash of searing pain spreading through her body and causing her to cry out.

"Push!"

Throwing her head back, Rose summoned every ounce of her strength to overcome the pain, trembling and shaking from the weight of her contractions. It didn't seem possible for one to endure this level of torment. She thought that if it were even slightly worsened, she would roll to the floor dead. The doctor said something Rose couldn't quite understand in his annoyingly pleasant tone, and in a moment of incoherent pain she glared at him with a fierce hatred and screamed until her voice failed her.

* * *

"You must wait here, your highness."

The door to their chambers was blocked by several nurses, all of whom looked terrified. They were given strict orders to make sure no one entered the room until the doctor was finished, and that included Thorin. He stood at least a head taller than all of them, looking both enraged and concerned.

"I must see her- she is my wife!"

The servants exchanged nervous looks; clearly none of them wished to have the task of keeping Thorin at bay and didn't know what to do or say without putting their lives in jeopardy. One stepped forward from their small crowd with a look of bravery masking his all-too-easily-spotted fear.  
"I am sorry, sire," he spoke slowly, "We have been told that no one is to be allowed to enter." He paused, daring to look Thorin in the eye. "Not even the prince."  
Before Thorin could raise his voice to the frightened servants, a loud shriek was heard from within. The prince's rage and fear boiled over until finally he could not keep either contained.

"ROSE!"


	27. Introductions

The door to his chambers was practically thrown off its hinges as Thorin stormed past the nurses- who fearfully backed away to avoid being plowed through- and into the room. At first there was nothing but silence. The air was so thick with it that for a fraction of a second Thorin had feared the worst possible outcome. Then, not even a second later, a loud wail had filled the room, one he knew couldn't have been Rose.

Thorin saw the doctor sitting in his chair and holding a small infant in his arms, wiping and dabbing it with a cloth as it cried. A choking sob escaped his lips and tears began to form as he looked to his wife. Laying in bed where she had collapsed against the pillows, Rose panted and smiled as she tried propping herself on her shoulders to face Thorin. Immediately he was at her side, wiping away her perspiration and allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. The doctor held up the child for both of them to see.

"It is a boy," he announced with a deep smile.

Rose leaned her head against her husbands shoulder, crying and beaming with such love and adoration often seen in a mother who beholds her child for the first time. She started to sit up in the bed, reaching for her baby, until the doctor stood and turned to leave with him still in his arms.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked weakly. He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"He needs to be cleaned and properly dressed. As do you, my lady."

With that, he new baby was taken into another room filled with dozens of nurses. Thorin began sweeping her hair from her eyes.  
"Do not worry," he said soothingly, "It's only for a short while."  
She lay back in the sheets, now drenched with her sweat. The old dwarf maid gave her hand a firm pat before gathering the used cloths from Rose's forehead and made her leave.

"I will be back to help you dress when you're ready," she spoke softly, dabbing away the fresh tears forming in her stern eyes.

* * *

Soon both the mother and child were cleaned and sitting up in the bed, gazing at the other with wonder and affection. Thorin held Rose and the baby closely in his arms, looking into the bundle of blankets where his son lay. Over the last hour many came to watch in adoration at the new family, standing at the end of the bed forming a small crowd. Thror, Thrain, Fili, Kili, and dozens of servants and other citizens stared, making small comments of the child's beauty and other well-wishes and compliments directed at both parents. They stayed until Thorin requested some privacy, waiting for the door to close before turning back to see his wife cradling their child gently in her arms.

The traces of pain and arduous labor in her expression had been replaced with wonder and tearful joy. As her husband came to sit beside her, Rose carefully passed the child to her left for Thorin to see.  
He had blue eyes, much like his father's, and light brown hair like Rose's. Thorin gently held the baby's tiny hand with one finger, to which the child grabbed and squeezed lightly. He made the faintest cooing sounds, to which Rose smiled and mimicked much to the baby's confusion. Hearing his mother's voice, he looked at her with something that suggested recognition in his eyes. Both mother and father laughed in amusement.

"He knows you," Thorin noted with a smile. When he spoke, the baby looked at him with wide eyes, cooing once more. It was Rose's turn to smile.  
"And you as well," she said looking into his eyes.

He took her cheek in his hand and slowly leaned in to plant a light kiss on her lips. Rose happily consented, holding the baby between them. A moment later she leaned back, biting her lip as she thought.  
"We still need to name him."

* * *

Rose's eyes fluttered open as the doorknob turned. She looked over to Thorin, who had been cradling their son in his arms while humming a lullaby to help both the child and his wife sleep. From outside the door, they could hear voices even before the visitors had entered the room.

"Excuse me, young masters- the mother and child need to rest."  
"We won't be long, promise!" a voice whined despairingly.  
"Yes," said another, "We just wish to visit with our aunt and uncle for a short while."  
Rose exchanged a glance with Thorin. She smiled and gave him a nod, to which was met with a sigh of exasperation. Thorin spoke as soft as he could to ensure the baby wouldn't be disturbed.

"Let them enter."

The door swung open to reveal Fili and Kili, both looking anxiously from Thorin to Rose and back to see which one held the newest member to their family. Stepping forward cautiously, Kili leaned over Thorin's arms to gaze into the bundle of blankets and smiled cheerfully.  
"I thought you visited with everyone else." Thorin accused.  
"We did," said Kili, "But we never got a close look at our new cousin." As he spoke, Fili strolled over to greet his aunt, thinking it to be wiser than first meeting his unhappy uncle.

"Aunt Prim," he said, kissing her cheek lightly. Switching places with his brother, he then went to see the baby as Kili met with their aunt.  
"He looks much like you do," Kili noted as he hugged Rose gently. Her smile deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.  
"I think he looks like his father," she disagreed, looking to Thorin. His mood had begun to lift at her words.  
"It seems you were right in thinking it were a boy," he said. Rose shrugged.  
"The way he moved at the sound of swords hitting each other...it was a clear sign."

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Fili asked. Rose exchanged another glance with her husband before responding.  
"His name is Frór," she said happily. Fili and Kili turned to face the child, who still lay fast asleep in his father's arms.  
"Frór," Kili said, trying out the new name. He smiled as he took another step toward the sleeping child. "I like it."  
"As do I," Fili nodded in approval. Thorin snorted under his breath. As if he and his wife needed the approval of their nephews to name his son.

"We are happy to hear it," said Rose, giving her husband a playful smile. Clearly she had already begun to feel much better after the day's events. He grunted with a nod.  
"May I see him?" Kili asked. Thorin didn't seem to understand his meaning. The prince began to get annoyed with his nephew's questions.  
"We allowed you to enter, did we not?"  
"I think he means to hold him, sweetheart." Rose said softly. The look in her eyes suggested she was consenting with Kili's request. Thorin paused. More than anything he wished to hold the small child himself for days on end, save only to pass him along to his mother. With great effort he managed to nod his head.  
"You must be seated."

Darting over to the nearest chair (and practically knocking it on its side as he moved), Kili sat with his back straight against the chair and looked expectantly to his uncle. Moving slowly to allow himself a little more time with Frór, Thorin gradually made his way over to Kili's spot and handed him over. He directed his nephew on how to properly hold his son and stepped far enough away to give them room but still close enough to intervene if Kili did something he didn't approve of. Rose sat up in her bed to get a better look. Fili held his breath for a moment until finally convinced that his brother had a secure grip on the baby. Kili beamed with pride at his accomplishment, holding the fragile infant snugly in his arms.

"He's so...tiny!" he whispered excitedly. Fili snorted.  
"Yes, now you aren't the smallest in the family."  
"You're quite funny, brother."  
"I'd rather be funny than tiny."  
"On Durin's name, if you wake him with your arguing I shall throw you from here to Dale without so much as a second thought."

"Thorin?" Rose's arm reached out invitingly. He sighed and sunk into the bed beside her as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"You've had your turn brother," Fili accused softly as he stood to get closer. "Now it's mine." He turned to give Rose a questioning look, silently asking her permission. She smiled and nodded once more like she did for Kili, who sighed and gave one last glance to the sleeping baby before starting to get up. Thorin blocked him and gently took Frór in his arms to pass to Fili once he was settled in his seat.

The blonde dwarf seemed to have a much easier time with holding the child than his brother, perhaps because being the older sibling he held Kili himself when the two were little. Even Thorin had hardly any trouble in leaving his son in his care. Fili slowly rocked from side to side, smiling affectionately at the baby. Thorin felt Rose's lips meet his hand softly. He looked down to see a tear trailing down her cheek, wiping it away and returning her smile. After what he deemed to be a long enough passing of time, Thorin cleared his throat and interrupted his nephews excited chattering.

"They need to be left at peace," he said with finality. Knowing it would be wise to comply with their uncle, the two slowly stood- Fili to pass Frór along to his father and Kili to scoop Rose into a bear hug.  
"Will we see you at the arena tomorrow?" he asked. Rose could see his chest freeze as Kili held his breath in anticipation. Fili and Thorin turned to hear her response as well. She smiled up at him cheerfully.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world."


	28. An Unexpected Vision

Frór held fast to his mother's finger, looking up at her with wide eyes set against his tiny face curiously as he took in the sights and sounds around him. There were bright lights shinning from the torches, hanging on the walls and providing warmth as well as light. The air was cool and comforting, allowing Rose to remove his thick blanket and replace it with a thinner one to ensure he was comfortable. Off in the distance the child could hear the sound of clashing metal, not that he would know what it was. It sounded familiar to him of course, being in the training arena so many times when his mother was still pregnant. The noises and images excited him greatly. Rose found it amusing to see her little man kicking his feet in a playful dance as he laughed.

She bounced her finger up and down, cooing softly for her son while the other men in the family continued their lesson. Every now and then Thorin would look over his shoulder to see what the two were doing next, then back to his nephews with a small grin on his face. Kili had slowly gained the upper hand, eventually robbing Fili of his weapon and casting it aside before making his final blow (which of course only amounted to a small push with his sword- Thorin would never allow the two to actually maim one another). Fili panted breathlessly as he stood wiping the dust from his trousers.

"Excellent attack, Kili." Thorin rarely ever complimented the two, feeling that this would only cause them to lose focus and become more reckless, but would allow one or two on occasion. Kili straightened, knowing it would be one of the last times he would hear such words that day, and nodded his head appreciatively.

"Thank you, Uncle."  
As Thorin proceeded to tell Fili where he had gone wrong, Rose couldn't help but smile to herself. Looking down at the small infant in her arms, she knew that one day it would be his turn to be trained by Thorin, and even Fili and Kili when they could spare a moment. He would grow to become just as they were, training in the large arena and testing his skills with blades and axes. But for now, he would have to be content with sitting on the side lines watching with his mother- and Rose had her mind set on enjoying every moment she had of it.

She gently stroked his cheek and made a funny face, causing the child to laugh and kick his feet cheerfully. It was strange to her how so much had changed in the time since she last saw the Iron Hills. Strange to think that here she was, cradling the child she bore to a husband Rose had never met until after their engagement, watching as he dueled with their nephews, now realizing she was happier now than she ever was at her old home. It hardly seemed real to her. She lifted her gaze just as Thorin gave the order to put away their weapons and start heading to the dinning hall.

Before standing to meet them at the entrance, Rose paused as her memory flashed back to the first time she had came across the arena, being led by Fili and Kili who pulled at her wrists eagerly.

She looked down at her son, and as if being thrust into a dream, Rose seemed to be carried off in a vision of her son's future. She could see him grown and clad in armor, holding tight to his shield and sword defensively against an unseen rival. Frór stood tall for a dwarf, just as his father, and the pride and excitement radiating from him practically touched Rose even then. She could see herself, now aged with time, sitting at a bench watching intently as her son sparred and trained. Looking further into the vision, she saw who it was training Frór. His long dark hair was streaked with grey, and though he had much changed since his son was born he still fought well for one of that age.

_"Keep low to the ground before you strike."_  
Thorin lept aside before Frór's blade could hit him, his smirk almost taunting the boy. They continued on until both were spent, and Rose took it to be her queue. She cantered forward and met her husband halfway, greeting one another with a kiss as they always have over the long years. Off in the background, Frór made a disgusted tone and complained about their public displays of affection. Laughing heartily, Thorin took his son's head under his arm and began ruffling his thick hair, assuring him that someday he wouldn't be so opposed to the action. She waited for him to release her son before Rose fixed the tangled knots and planted a kiss on the young boy's forehead (much to Frór's feigned displeasure).

A voice drew her from the vision and back into the present.  
"Rose?"  
Thorin stood in the arena, gazing up at her curiously. She hadn't moved from her seat, which was unusual- normally she would bolt for the entrance to the training grounds right away and wait for him. Rose blinked and gave her husband a reassuring smile before turning to leave. He met her at the doorway, lifting her in his arms with Frór and kissing them both.

"Is everything alright, Aunt Prim?" Kili asked. Thorin was not the only one who had noticed her odd behavior earlier. Fili stood by his brother's side and looked at his aunt expectantly. Thorin wrapped his arm securely around her waist while she cradled the baby in her arms as the group made their way to the dinning hall to start the new day before them.

"Yes," Rose said with a sentimental gleam in her eyes. She looked to each of her nephews and at last to Thorin, exchanging a loving glance as they matched each other's pace. The joy in her heart was too great to contain, which swelled to form one solitary tear that trailed the length of her cheek. "Everything's perfect."

**A/N: It was so hard having to finish this story. I became so attached with the characters that I kept imagining various scenes of them in my head that if I wrote all of it, the story would go on and on and eventually it would just be too much. Thank you for reading and sticking through till the very end. The reviews are awesome and inspired me to keep going even when the motivation began to fade. I'm really going to miss working on this project, but all good things must come to an end- plus this gives me the chance to find a new one. Until next time- Amanda.**


End file.
